Monsters inc 3 la venganza de Rubik
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: 4 años después del incidente, todo ha salido bien para Mike y Sully, sin embargo una noche, Sully, Mike y Boo despiertan en un especie de laberinto de 64 habitaciones, ahora ellos y otros conocidos deberán resolver el acertijo para salir de ese laberinto surrealista y descubrir quien, como y porque los metieron en ese sitio.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El cubo

Ya habían pasado 4 años después del incidente, todo iba bien esos últimos días, Sully se llevaba muy bien con Boo que ya tenía 9 años, pero una noche, Sully decide visitar Boo antes de irse a casa, al entra a la habitación, nota que Boo está profundamente dormida, en ese momento alguien misterios lo ataca poniéndole una bolsa negra con cloroformo en la cabeza, Sully intenta luchar pero pierde sus fuerzas y queda inconsciente en ese momento Mike intenta salvar a su amigo pero el hombre misterios lo ataca inyectándole un sedante, el solo logra ver que el hombre trae puesto un traje elegante color negro, guantes negros, pantalón negro y zapatos negros, unas horas después ellos despiertan en una sala de estar extraña de alguna casa.

"Donde estamos" pregunto Mike.

"No lo sé pero parece ser la casa de un rico loco, solo me pregunto para qué nos quiere" dejo Sully.

En ese momento Boo despierta, en un buen sofá frente a una tela de pantalla plana de LEDs, voltea a ver quién estaba detrás y vio a Mike y Sully desconcertada de donde estaba, notaron que la habitación no era común, tenía un segundo piso, y 2 salidas en el norte y en el oeste centradas en la pared, con escaleras para poder llegar a ella, Mike vio unas escaleras para subir al piso de arriba, en el cual solo habían unos sofás, una mesa de té y unas cuantas masetas como en la habitación de abajo, pero lo que le llamo la atención era un hueco con escalera en el centro del techo que conducía a otra habitación.

"Has encontrado algo" pregunto Sully quien había subido.

"Si, ese hueco del techo" dijo Mike mientras señalaba al hueco.

"deberíamos seguir investigando para ver si encontramos una salida" dijo Sully mientras tomaba a Boo en su espalda, entraron a la habitación oeste donde encontraron un comedor normal, solo que este era de un solo piso y era perfectamente cubica, la decoración era igual a la sala de estar, la mesa era para 20 personas.

"Qué raro, solo somos 3 o ¿habrá más gente aquí?" dijo Sully mirando a la mesa.

"Maldita sea no puede ser" alguien susurro pero Mike, Sully y Boo lo escucharon.

"¿Quien anda hay?" dijo Sully aun que la voz de esa persona le parecía familiar, en ese momento Boo logro ver quién era, era Randall, le dijo a Sully y en ese momento Randall intento escapar.

"¡Suéltame, no quiero problemas!" grito Randall.

"¿Porque estamos aquí?, ¿qué quieres de nosotros?" grito Mike a Randall.

"No quiero nada, yo solo desperté en este lugar, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber" grito Randall.

"Entonces ¿tú no nos metiste aquí?" dijo Sully mientras suelta a Randall.

"No, ¿por qué haría eso?" dijo Randall enojado.

"No sé, tal vez porque quieres vengarte?" dijo Mike.

"Ag, gracias por recordarme esa mierda, tanto tiempo que he querido olvidar eso, olvidarlos a ustedes, y me hacen esto" dijo Randall enojado.

"¿¡Que!?, entonces, ¿no quieres hacernos daño?" pregunto Sully.

"No, solo quiero alejarme de ustedes y nada más" dijo Randall.

"No confió en el, seguro lo está inventando, lo mejor es mantenerlo cerca, podría estar tramando algo" dijo Mike a Sully.

"¡No estoy haciendo nada!, solo déjenme en paz" grito Randall a los tres.

"Quiero salir de aquí" dijo Boo.

"Tiene razón, lo mejor es buscar una salida, pero tu Randall, vienes con nosotros" dijo Sully.

"Porque tengo que hacer eso" dijo Randall.

"Porque no confió en ti, así que, ¿vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas" dijo Sully a Randall.

* * *

"Ya hemos pasado por 4 habitaciones y no hemos encontrado nada, ¿puedo irme?" dijo Randall a los 3, se encontraban en una habitación llena de cuadros artísticos, una galería.

"No" respondió Mike.

"No pueden hacerme esto, tengo derechos" dijo Randall.

"Si, pero los perdiste cuando casi nos asesinas" dijo Sully.

"No, me recuerdes eso" dijo Randall.

En ese momento Randall vio a los 3 distraídos y pensó que era la oportunidad de alejarse de ellos, decidió escapar por la entrada hacia la habitación del suelo, pero vio que no era una buena idea ir por ahí ya que la habitación era diferente, estaba cubierto de metal verde oscuro y con huecos llenos de lava.

"Este lugar es demencial" dijo Randall sorprendido de esa habitación.

"¿Qué?, Sully, está tratando de escapar" dijo Mike a Sully cuando vio a Randall.

"No es cierto, solo trataba de ver que había hay" dijo Randall.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto" dijo Sully.

* * *

"No te bastaba con echarme en un remolque, ahora quieres que sea tu mascota, ¿verdad?" dijo Randall mientras Sully le ataba las manos para que no escapara.

"No, esto lo hago para que no intentes atacarnos" dijo Sully.

"Además eso es lo que mereces" dijo Mike a Randall.

"Ustedes nunca olvidan el pasado, ¿verdad?" dijo Randall.

"Mejor cierra la boca" dijo Sully.

"Creo que es demasiado" dijo Boo.

"Intento matarte en esa cosa, creo que si se lo merece" dijo Sully.

* * *

"Si Randall no nos metió aquí, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién podrá haberlo hecho?" pregunto Mike mientras entraban a una habitación oscura.

"No, pero será mejor dejar de pensar en eso y buscar la salida" dijo Sully

"¿Me pregunto que será este lugar?" se pregunto Sully mientras miraba el lugar.

"debe de ser un dormitorio, debe haber algún interruptor por aquí" dijo Mike.

"¡Miren!, creo que veo algo" dijo Boo señalando a algún lado.

"¡¿quien dijo eso?!" Mike y Sully s dieron un sobre salto al oír eso.

"¿qué pasa Abby?" dijo alguien, ese momento las luces se encendieron.

"Decana Hardscrabble" dijeron Mike y Sully a la vez.

"Si, ¿y qué hacen ustedes en mi?..., esta no es mi casa, ¿dónde estoy?" pregunto Abby.

"No tenemos ni idea, nosotros también despertamos aquí" dijo Sully a Abby.

"6 faltan 14" dijo Randall mirando al vacio.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Derek.

"¿Como sabes que faltan 14 personas?" pregunto Mike a Randall.

"En la mesa habían 20 lugares y somos 6" respondió Randall sin mirar a quien le hablaba.

"¿Porque estas atado?" pregunto Abby.

"Porque soy la mierda de estos dos" respondió Randall enojado.

"En realidad lo atamos para que no intente matarnos" respondió Mike.

"Ho, lo recuerdo, salió en las noticias hace 4 años, Randy eras un buen estudiante, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto Derek a Randall.

"Porque era un idiota" respondió Randall.

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo Randy" dijo Boo.

"Y qué importancia tiene, de todos modos estoy muerto" dijo Randall de forma pesimista.

"Lo mejor es tratar de hallar una salida" dijo Derek mientras se dirigía al puerta oeste, al entrar vio que algo se movía y se dio cuenta de que eran torretas automáticas, en ese instante, las torretas comenzaron a disparar pero Derek logro salir antes de que le diera las balas.

"¿¡Que ha pasado!?" pregunto Abby algo inquieta, el sonido de los disparos asusto a Boo haciendo la gritar pero Sully logro calmarla.

"¿¡Qué demonios es este lugar!?, casi muero ahí!?" dijo Derek asustado.

* * *

Los 6 empezaron a explorar todas las habitaciones, las cuales eran diferentes, solo habían 64 habitaciones en total, encontraron a las 14 personas las cuales eran conocidos, eran, Claire Wheeler, Ms. Flint, Celia, Roz, Johnny Worthington, Javier Ríos, George Sanderson, Fungus, Carrie Williams, Naomi Jackson, Crystal Du Bois, Britney Davis, Heather Olson, Taylor Holbrook, que de igual forma, no tenían idea de cómo habían llegado ahí.

"Así que esas la pequeña que causo un caos en toda la ciudad" dijo Johnny a Sully.

"Si, y por favor no la molestes" respondió Sully.

"Bien, ya esta, aquí tengo el mapa de todas las habitaciones" dejo Claire.

"Genial" dijo Mike.

todos se acercaron a ver el mapa.

biblioteca 1,1,1

museo de la inquisición española 1,1,2

salón de lectura 1,1,3

cancha de soccer 1,1,4

cancha de baloncesto 1,2,1

cancha de baseball 1,2,2

mini pista de carreras 1,2,3

cancha de tenis 1,2,4

museo de la tortura 1,3,1

habitación de eco 1,3,2

sala de torretas 1,3,3

catacumbas 1,3,4

almacén de juguetes 1,4,1

baño de vapor 1,4,2

salón de prueba de armas 1,4,3

habitación egipcia 1,4,4

cocina 2,1,1

salón de música 2,1,2

depósito de basura 2,1,3

habitación vacía 2,1,4

salón de yoga 2,2,1

cementerio 2,2,2

sótano 2,2,3

sala de brin colines 2,2,4

lavandería 2,3,1

habitación oscura y vacía 2,3,2

dormitorio 2,3,3

piscina 2,3,4

habitación llena de dulces 2,4,1

enfermería 2,4,2

habitación llena de perfumes 2,4,3

discoteca 2,4,4

comedor 3,1,1

pozo de lava 3,1,2

caja de arena 3,1,3

ático 3,1,4

habitación de relojes 3,2,1

galería 3,2,2

mini teatro 3,2,3

mini cine 3,2,4

zona con niebla 3,3,1

gimnasio 3,3,2

salón de juegos 3,3,3

sala de calderas 3,3,4

almacén 3,4,1

ropero 3,4,2

salón de baile 3,4,3

iglesia 3,4,4

sala de estar 4,1,1

pista de patinaje sobre hielo 4,1,2

baño 4,1,3

duchas 4,1,4

invernadero 4,2,1

sala de cajas de colores 4,2,2

salón de videojuegos 4,2,3

museo de cera 4,2,4

jacuzzi 4,3,1

auditorio 4,3,2

laboratorio de ciencias 4,3,3

habitación china 4,3,4

sala de espejos 4,4,1

sala de computación 4,4,2

salón de arte 4,4,3

salón de clases 4,4,4

"El que construyo este lugar es un maldito trastornado mental" dijo Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Una horrible sorpresa

"Podrían habernos sepultado" dijo Claire.

"Por lo menos sabemos que no estamos en Monstro polis, pero no sabemos en qué parte del mundo estamos" dijo Roz.

* * *

todos comían en el comedor mientras pensaban en donde podrían estar y quien podría haberlos metido hay y porque.

"Por lo menos tenemos algo que comer" dijo Johnny mientras comía el espagueti que preparo Mike.

"Si, pero tarde o temprano se acabaran las provisiones, así que tenemos que aprovechar lo que tenemos para salir de aquí" dijo Javier.

"Terminando comer, deberíamos de bus..." dijo Abby pero fue interrumpida por un extraños sonido que se oía en todo el lugar, todos se quedaron quietos para escuchar.

"Suena a algo mecánico y muy grande" dijo Randall, 1 minuto después el sonido paro.

"iré a ver qué está pasando" dijo Sully mientras se levantaba de su asiento y entraba por la entrada norte, al entrar se sorprendió de lo que vio, ya no estaba el pozo de lava, estaba la cancha de soccer, pero la más aterrador es que estaba en una posición distinta, estaba como si Sully estuviera en la entrada de arriba.

"oigan, deben ver esto" dijo Sully sorprendido, todos fueron a ver e igualmente se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Perfecto, el mapa no sirvió para nada" dijo Claire enojada.

"mejor iré a echar un vistasooooo, ¡qué demonios es esto!" dijo Sully al entrar y en eso el sentido de su gravedad cambio al de la cancha de soccer, ahora el estaba en el techo de la cancha.

"Esto nunca lo había visto, habitaciones que se mueven y que tienen su propio control de gravedad, esto es fantástico y a la vez aterrador" dijo Derek sorprendió de lo que acaba de ver.

"¡Basta de charla y ayúdenme!" grito Sully, en eso lo ayudaron a subir.

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Boo.

"Yo te acompaño" dijo Randall.

"¡Eh, tú quédate ahí y no hables!" grito Mike a Randall.

"Yo te llevo" dijo Sully a Boo.

* * *

Todos estaban durmiendo, no tenían idea si era de día o de noche, pero estaban muy cansados de buscar la salida.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaah!" grito Randall despertándose y despertando a los demás.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" grito Carrie.

"Nada, una horrible pesadilla, solo eso" dijo Randall asustado.

* * *

varios estaban buscando una salida, Carrie y sus amigas estaba en el ropero buscando ropas interesantes, Javier estaba en el invernadero, Sully estaba con Boo en la biblioteca buscando algo que les pudiera servir junto con Derek y Johnny, y Randall estaba viendo la TV en la sala de estar.

"¿Me lees este cuento?" pregunto Boo a Sully.

"Ahora no, voy a ver a Randall, intentare hablar con el" dijo Sully a Boo.

"Por favoooor" dijo Boo mostrando una cara angelical.

"Oye, Johnny, ¿puedes leerle este cuento a Boo?" pregunto Sully a Johnny.

"Eeeeeh, bueno" dijo Johnny.

"Oye, mira esto" dijo Derek a Johnny mostrándole una hoja que encontró en librero.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Johnny mirando la hoja la cual contenía 15 horarios anotados.

"¿No se para que pueda servir? pero faltan 2 horas para las 12:20, la cual está marcada ahí" dijo Derek algo desconcertado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Randall estaba viendo la TV en la sala de estar, el programa no era muy interesante pero no le importaba.

"Oye Randy, ¿qué haces?" pregunto Sully mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Nada" dijo Randall de forma pesimista.

"Quería preguntarte algo, ¿puedo...?" pregunto Sully pero fue interrumpido por Randall.

"que, ¿vas a golpearme?, adelante, no tiene importancia" respondió Randall de forma pesimista.

"Oye, ¿por qué esa actitud y esa cara?" pregunto Sully.

"Porque no sabes el sufrimiento que sentí mientras estuve desterrado" dijo Randall.

"¿qué paso?" pregunto Sully algo preocupado.

"Te lo diré todo, me echaste en una remolque en el que fui golpeado, luego fui capturado por unos científicos y me enviaron a una perrera, eso no fue lo peor, a ellos no les interesaba mucho la ciencia, solo querían cuidarme, no querían hacerme daño, solo buscar un dueño que me cuidara, pero nadie me quiso, cuando llegue a ese lugar solo pensaba en vengarme, en lo que te haría, pero estar tanto tiempo encerrado fue suficiente para reflexionar sobre mi vida, me di cuenta de que todo fue mi culpa, todos mis errores fueron culpa mía, olvide la venganza, solo pensaba en salir de ahí, decidí fingir que tu y Mike jamás existieron, y pensaba en buscar a Boo para decirle lo mucho que siento haber intentado matarla, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, también pensaba que al verme, me mataría, y decidí también fingir que ella nunca existió, aparte de que no sé donde vive, aparte de que aprendí varias cosas de esos tipo sobre todo de uno que se llamaba Paul, pero lo peor vino cuando intente escapar, ese fue el peor error de mi vida, elegí la peor noche para intentarlo y fui secuestrado por un demente que colecciona personas, esos científicos están muertos por mi culpa, prefiero estar encerrado en una jaula que en una caja, no sabes lo que ese tipo me hiso y lo que le hiso a las demás personas, no le importaba a quien torturar sin importar si eran niños o ancianos, nunca logre salir de ese lugar, todo el edificio estaba lleno de trampas, lo peor es que me convertí en su favorito, todo el tiempo me torturo, una vez me cosió la boca, puede haber acabado hecho pedazos y que usara mis partes para esas horribles esculturas de insectos, o que me drogara, me cortara la lengua, me engrapara una máscara de yeso y acabar como los demás a los que llama "perros", todo el tiempo me dio a mí y a los demás, comida para perros" dijo Randall con mucha tristeza e incluso le empezaron a salir lagrimas.

"Yo no tenía idea de lo que te paso, ¿cómo saliste de ahí?" pregunto Sully mientras sentía pena por él.

"Solo fue suerte, una de sus víctimas y un amigo, logro escapar, y causo un incendio, solo oí disparos, yo estaba dentro de una caja, podía oler el humo, al final, alguien abrió la caja, era un bombero, yo rápidamente me escondí, no se tomo la molestia de buscarme, pero vi al hombre que escapo, vi que estaba mirando algo en una de las cajas, era la máscara del coleccionista, supe que el aun seguía con vida, y sé que él me está buscando, porque yo le pertenezco, por eso tengo pesadillas, siempre sueño que él viene por mí, encontré una casa abandonada, ahí me aloje, era divertido espantar a la gente cuando venían a explorar la casa, pero en las noches, siempre eran las mismas pesadillas, un día alguien entro, en la noche, yo me desperté asustado y lo vi con un pasa montañas, no sé porque no me mato, tiempo después empezaron a aparecer más personas con pasamontañas negros, disfrutaban verme gritar del miedo, fue tanto que acabe tapando las ventanas con tablas de madera, no recuerdo donde las encontré pero es lo que hice, me entere de que eran personas normales que les gustaba hacerme eso, al final alguien me disparo un dardo y desperté aquí" dijo Randall llorando, Sully realmente no tenía idea de lo que le paso estos 4 años.

"Siento mucho haberte desterrado, no tenía idea de lo que te iba a pasar" dijo Sully con tristeza.

"No es tu culpa, es mía, el único error que cometiste fue poner una puerta" dijo Randall con tristeza.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sully con mucha preocupación.

"Debiste arrojarme al vacio, debiste matarme" dijo Randall.

"Eso sería asesinato" dijo Sully preocupas.

"Casi te mato, casi mato a Mike y a Boo, te hice pasar por un muy mal día y todo por mi estupidez, es mi culpa de que estés aquí" dijo Randall.

"pero gracias a eso, descubrimos que la risa es más poderosa que el grito, no puedes pensar en eso, tú no tienes la culpa de esto" dijo Sully muy preocupado por el estado mental de Randall.

"Y qué importancia tiene, eso no cambia el hecho de que debiste matarme, soy culpable de todo, de todas las desgracias que le pasan a la gente, no merezco vivir" dijo Randall con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No, voy a hacer todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí voy..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido, las puertas de la habitación se habían cerrado con cristal blindado.

"Esto no me gusta nada" dijo Sully preocupado y en ese momento escucho otro sonido, pero este venia con sonidos de madera rompiéndose, se acerco a la pared oeste y se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando.

"Dios mío, la pared se está moviendo, la habitación se está cerrando" dijo Sully asustado, en ese momento el piso de arriba se reventó callo todo pero ambos lograron refugiarse en las escaleras, todos los demás escucharon el sonido y llegaron al lugar pero no podían hacer nada, solo podían ver.

"Tiene que haber algo" dijo Sully muy asustado.

"Y que importa, de todos modos estamos muertos" dijo Randall sin preocuparle la situación, en eso, las paredes Este y Oeste, pararon, pero se pusieron en marcha las del Norte y Sur, Sully intento pararlas pero eran demasiado fuertes, al final pararon y se puso en marcha el piso y el techo, las cosas se estaban amontonando, los iban a convertir en un cubo de basura, Sully encontró algo, era un pequeño botón en la pared, lo oprimió, pero no hiso nada, solo encendió una pequeña luz verde.

"¡Auxilio!, por favor sáquenos de aquí" grito Sully muy asustado, el piso y el techo se detuvieron, pero se puso en marcha las paredes Norte y Sur, la habitación cada vez se hacía más pequeña, Sully no encontraba nada, pararon las paredes Norte y Sur y se pusieron en marcha las Este, Oeste, Sully encontró algo grabado en la pared, era un numero de color rojo, el 3.

"Tiene que ser la clave" dijo Sully, vio que la puerta de arriba tenía un teclado numérico de tres dígitos, en eso las paredes Este y Oeste pararon y se pusieron en marcha las otras, casi no había espacio, por lo que Sully empezó a romper las cosas para intentar hacer más espacio y encontró otro número en el suelo, era un 8 amarillo, las paredes se detuvieron y se movieron un poco las otras haciendo que la habitación se hiciera cuadrada como antes en eso las cuatro paredes se pusieron en marcha, Sully estaba completamente desesperado, mientras que Randall solo esperaba morir, al final Sully encontró un tercer numero, un 7 azul.

"Lo tengo, 3, 8, 7" dijo Sully mientras colocaba la combinación, la puerta se abrió, y Sully salió fuera de las prensas.

"Vamos Randall, sube, no puedes quedarte ahí" grito Sully a Randall.

"Déjame, solo quiero morir" dijo Randall, en eso Sully lo agarro y lo saco fuera de las prensas antes de que todo quedara aplastado, el no lucho cuando Sully lo agarro.

* * *

"Increíble, no solo estamos en un laberinto que se mueve, sino que también tiene trampas" dijo Abby sorprendida de lo que había pasado.

"Esa trampa se activo a las 12:20, la hora que está escrita aquí" dijo Derek.

"¿Cuantos horarios quedan?" pregunto Celia.

"Quedan 14, ósea, 14 trampas" dijo Derek.

"Desde ahora, hay que ir con cuidado por este lugar" dijo Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una gran piscina y horribles sorpresas

"¿Por qué no se habrá activado antes?" pregunto Mike

"No lo sé, pero pienso que nos están observando" respondió Sully, todos estaban en el comedor, comiendo mientras se preguntaba sobre la trampa por la que pasaron Sully y Randall, y lo más preocupante era que no sabían dónde y cuales serian las otras 14 trampas.

* * *

"Sera mejor descansar" dijo Flint, esa noche, aunque no sabían si era de noche, todos estaban durmiendo, pero fueron despertados por los gritos de Randall debido a sus pesadillas, Sully ya le había contado la experiencia de Randall a Mike, aunque él seguía desconfiando de él.

* * *

"La siguiente trampa se activa a las 4:40, todavía faltan 3 horas" dijo Derek mientras comían.

"Bueno, ya es hora de seguir buscando, pero esta vez, hay que andar con mucho cuidado" dijo Sully al terminar de comer.

"Quiero ir a la piscina" dijo Boo a Sully.

"Lo sé, pero ahora estoy ocupado, dile a Mike que te acompañe" respondió Sully a Boo.

"Oye Mike, ¿me acompañas a la piscinas?" pregunto Boo a Mike.

"Ahora no, además no tienes traje de baño" respondió Mike

"Tal vez ahí uno en el ropero" dijo Boo.

"Está bien, solo porque Sully te quiere" dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Oye, no sabía que usabas gafas" dijo Javier a Johnny mientras el leía un libro de la biblioteca

"Si, hace unos 2 años se me deterioro la vista, al menos no se les olvido traérmelas cuando me secuestraron" dijo Johnny a Javier.

"¿No recuerdas como llegaste aquí?" pregunto Javier a Johnny.

"Casi nada, solo recuerdo que estaba cenando en mi casa y alguien me ataco por la espalda, me inyecto un sedante y al final desperté aquí, ni siquiera lo puede ver, ¿tu como llegaste aquí?" respondió Johnny a Javier.

"Solo recuerdo que salía del trabajo, me subí a mi auto y alguien me cubrió la cara con un pañuelo , y luego desperté en este maldito laberinto" respondió Javier a Johnny, en ese momento se oyó otro sonido, las habitaciones se habían vuelto a mover.

* * *

"La tecnología que tiene este lugar es muy superior a la que tenemos" dijo Roz a Flint, ellas estaban en la sala de computación.

"Así es, lástima que no hay internet, sino pediríamos ayuda" dijo Flint.

"Aun me sigo preguntando porque nos habrán metido aquí" dijo Roz.

* * *

"Aun faltan 2 horas para que se inicie la trampa" dijo Derek, se encontraba en el salón de clases junto con Abby.

"Mejor deja eso y ayúdame a encontrar algo" dijo Abby.

* * *

"Oye Randall" dijo Sully a Randall, el estaba en el comedor sentado en la mesa mirando su plato deprimido

"¿Si?" respondió Randall.

"Solo quiero decir que cuando salgamos de esto, te puedes quedar en mi apartamento" dijo Sully.

"No hace falta, no pienso regresar" respondió Randall.

"¿Qué?, no puedes quedarte aquí" dijo Sully.

"No tengo razones para seguir viviendo" dijo Randall, en eso entra Roz quien escucho la conversación.

"Aun que no lo parezca, si puedes volver, resulto que lo que habías hecho, fue porque te obligaban y porque no podías decir "no"" dijo Roz.

"Y aun así, sigo sin tener razones para vivir, no tengo nada ni a nadie, todos me odian, siempre fui discriminado y ahora que todo el mundo sabe lo que hice, las cosas empeoraran" respondió Randall mirando su plato vacio.

"No es así, yo estuve mucho tempo buscándote, días después del incidente, me arrepentí de haberte lanzado a esa puerta, no podía dormir, solo pensaba en lo que te hice" dijo Sully a Randall.

"Si no te hubiera contado mi historia, seguro no te estarías preocupando por mí, ¿verdad?" dijo Randall mirando al vacio.

"No, si me preo..." dijo Sully preo fue interrumpido por Randall.

"Va, solo déjenme solo" dijo Randall.

* * *

"¡Siiii!" grito Boo disfrutando de la piscina mientras Mike la supervisaba, en ese momento entro Johnny.

"Oye Mike" dijo Johnny a Mike.

"¿Si?" pregunto Mike.

"Solo quería decirte que siento haberte tratado mal en la uni..." dijo Johnny pero fue interrumpido por Mike.

"¿Para eso viniste?, eso ya tiene muchos años que paso, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Mike.

"La empresa en la que trabaja quebró cuando descubrieron lo de las risas, y la tuya es la única que existe, y yo me preguntaba si quieres contratarme, puedo hacer reír a los niños" dijo Johnny.

"No lo sé, dile a Sully, el es el CEO" respondió Mike.

"Vamos, por los viejos tiempos, mira, te demostrare los chistes que se" dijo Johnny.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Abby a Derek, se encontraban en el invernadero.

"Es que ya son las 5:00 y no ha pasado nada" dijo Derek.

"Tal vez solo había una trampa o por suerte nadie ha caído en ella" dijo Abby algo confiada.

* * *

"Mira, necesitas practicar en tus chistes pero le diré a Sully, a ver qué tal le parece la idea" dijo Mike a Johnny quien casi no hiso reír a Boo.

"Gracias amigo" dijo Johnny y se marcho de la habitación pero al salir, todas las puertas de la habitación, se cerraron, el se volteo de inmediato intentando abrir la puerta.

"¡Ayuda, que alguien me ayude!" grito Johnny y en eso, todos fueron para allá en ese momento.

"Esto no puede ser cierto, aquí era la trampa" dijo Mike asustado, intento calmar a Boo pero en ese momento vio la habitación comenzó a moverse, todos comenzaron a buscar la habitación, al terminar de moverse, comenzó a llenarse de agua.

"Mike tengo miedo" dijo Boo asustada.

"Lo sé, tenemos que hacer algo o si no, nos ahogaremos" dijo Mike también asustado, el agua seguía subiendo y muy rápido, los demás ya habían llegado, pero tampoco podían hacer algo.

"¡Mike!" grito Celia golpeando la puerta, en ese momento, Mike vio un pequeño botón en la pared Norte, lo oprimió pero paso lo mismo que con el que oprimió Sully, nada, volvió a la superficie, ya faltaba poco para que el agua llegara al techo, en eso vio un pequeño hueco en la pared Este, respiro fuerte y fue hasta el, era una tapa y dentro había un pequeño interruptor, supo que esa era la clave para salir de esa trampa, giro el interruptor pero un dispositivo le sujeto la mano, intento luchar para zafar su mano pero era inútil, se le estaba acabando el aire, pasaron 30 segundos y el dispositivo lo soltó, subió a la superficie la más rápido que pudo, al llegar respiro fuerte, el agua ya casi llegaba al techo.

"¡Ayúdame!" grito Boo.

"Solo tienes que aguantar más, respira hondo" dijo Mike y respiro profundo, pero en ese momento el agua ya había llegado al techo, empezó a buscar más interruptores por toda la habitación, encontró uno en el suelo y paso lo mismo al activarlo, después de que el dispositivo soltara su mano, se puso a buscar el otro de inmediato y lo encontró en la pared Sur en la esquina superior derecha al abrir la tapa encontró algo, era una fotografía de Randall sonriendo, la volteo y vio que detrás decía "la venganza es dulce", Mike no perdió mas tiempo y activo el interruptor, igualmente un dispositivo le atrapo la mano y el agua comenzó abajar, Boo subió a la superficie y tomo un gran respiro se estaba quedando sin aire, mientras que el agua bajo, Mike aun tenia la mano atrapada pero logro tomar un gran respiro, el agua bajo muy rápido hasta que la habitación quedo vacía y las puertas se abrieron.

"Que alguien me ayude" grito Mike, en eso Celia corrió hacia él, en ese momento el dispositivo libero su mano, el callo pero lo atrapo Celia.

* * *

"No lo entiendo, eran las 5:00 y la trampa se debía activar a las 4:40" dijo Derek, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor.

"A lo mejor, esa hoja no sirve y la trampa de la compactadora solo fue una coincidencia" dijo Sully mientras calmaba a Boo.

"Tal vez si son correctas, pero cada trampa requiere a ciertas personas, se activo justo cuando yo salí de la habitación, yo estaba en esa habitación antes de las 4:40" dijo Johnny.

"Es posible" dijo Claire.

"O tal vez cierta persona activo la trampa" dijo Mike mirando a Randall quien aun seguía deprimido.

"¿Sigues desconfiando de él Mike?" pregunto Sully.

"Entonces como explicas esto, la encontré dentro de uno de esos interruptores" dijo Mike mostrando la fotografía, Sully la tomo y quedo sorprendido de la foto.

"¿Eso es cierto?" pregunto Sully a Randall.

"No sé de qué me hablas" respondió Randall.

"¡Basta de tonterías, tu nos metiste en esto ahora sácanos de aquí!" grito Mike a Randall.

"¿Como podría meterlos a todos ustedes aquí?" respondió Randall.

"¿Donde está la salida?" pregunto Johnny enojado.

"No lo sé, ni me interesa" dijo Randall de forma pesimista.

"¿No te interesa?, que raro, solo alguien tan enfermo como tu podría haber diseñado este lugar infernal" dijo Mike muy enojado.

"Si tu metiste a Mike y a Sully para vengarte, ¿nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto?" pregunto George también enojado.

"Yo no los he metido aquí" dijo Randall.

"Seguro los metiste para despistar y que no supiéramos que era obra tuya, pero cometiste el error de dejar esta fotografía con esto escrito" dijo Mike entregándole la foto.

"Esto no es mío" dijo Randall algo impresionado al ver la foto.

"Sé porque me podrías haber metido aquí, pero que tiene que Derek con esto" dijo Abby también enojada.

"¿Como podría haber construido todo esto, explíquenme?" pregunto Randall algo enojado.

"¿Cómo?, pudiste construir esa...esa horrible maquina, pudiste hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pudiste haberte hecho amigo de esos científicos, pudiste matarlos, pudiste construir este horrible lugar y pudiste secuestrarnos a todos, e incluso podrías haber contratado a alguien para que te ayudara y después matarlo, y te colocaste aquí para vernos morir y sé que querrías suicidarte por que cuando cumplas con tu maldita venganza ya no tendrás porque vivir, seguro todo ese cuento del psicópata, tu lo inventaste" dijo Mike enfadado.

"Tenias razón Randall, debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, debí olvidarme de lo que te hice y dejar que te pudrieras, debí dejarte en ese compactador tuyo" dijo Sully enojado.

"yo no..." dijo Randall pero fue interrumpido por Javier.

"Lárgate de aquí" dijo Javier enojado.

"Y no vuelvas, estoy harta de que me despierten tus pesadillas, yo nunca te hice algo como para que me metieras aquí" dijo Taylor enfadada, Randall se fue llorando hacia la puerta Este que conducía al sótano mientras Boo la veía con tristeza.

"Fueron muy crueles con el" dijo Boo.

"Boo, ese tipo no tiene remedio, el solo hace daño a los demás" dijo Sully.

"Aun no entiendo, si Randall construyo este sitio, ¿donde lo habría construido y de donde saco los materiales? pregunto Flint.

* * *

"¿Porque me hacen esto, esa foto no es mía, yo jamás construí esto, Sullivan solo quiere verme sufrir, le dije la verdad y el no me creyó, me mintió" pensó Randall mientras lloraba en una de las cajas del sótano, en eso vio una cuerda.

"Sé que debo hacer" dijo Randall a sí mismo y tomo la cuerda.

* * *

Boo vio que todos estaban distraídos hablando sobre cómo salir y vio la oportunidad para hablar con Randall, ella entro en el sótano a buscarlo.

"¿Randy?, ¿estas aquí?" pregunto Boo pero no hubo respuesta, el lugar estaba oscuro y busco un interruptor, en ese momento oyó un pequeño ruido.

"¿Randy?, ¿eres tú?" pregunto Boo, en eso encontró el interruptor de la luz, lo encendió y vio a Randall colgado, estaba agonizando, ella grito y en eso los otros entraron de inmediato, vieron a Randall colgado, intentaron ayudarlo pero en eso Sully logro jalar la cuerda hasta romperla, se la quito.

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me han salvado?, ¿no es esto lo que todos querían?" dijo Randall con voz cansada.

* * *

"bien, ya está dormido, dejémoslo ahí para que descanse, esperemos que no tenga pesadillas" dijo Sully, todos se encontraban en el dormitorio.

"No pensamos que el llegara a querer quitarse la vida" dijeron Carrie, Claire y Abby.

"Está claro que él no tiene nada que ver con esto" dijo Sully.

"Pero la foto..." dijo Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"Siii, y eso podría ser falso, ¿no lo has pensado?, podrían haberla puesto ahí para que sospecháramos de el" dijo Sully.

"Por curiosidad, ¿qué fue lo que le hesite a Randall?" pregunto George a Abby quien no sabía cómo decirlo.

"Cuando le paso el incidente de los corazones, yo...yo...yo me reí también de él, nadie me vio, pero creo que el si me logro ver" dijo Abby muy apenado de eso, los demás estaban sorprendidos, ¿cómo es que la legendaria decana Hardscrabble se podría burlar del problema de un estudiante? todos se lo preguntaban.

"No eres la única que hace algo malo" dijo Roz.

"¿qué?" pregunto Flint y Abby.

"después del incidente de la universidad, mande poner cámaras escondidas en el apartamento de Sully y Mike, yo sabía lo de la niña cuando ocurrió el incidente en la fábrica y no dije nada, quería saber que estaban tramando, tiempo después del incidente seguí espiándolos, e incluso sabía que después de que trituraran la puerta de la niña, Mike la había reconstruido" dijo Roz.

"Y tu sabias quien nos había secuestrado esa noche" dijo Sully algo enojado.

"No, cuando vi que fueron atacados pensé en pedir ayuda pero en ese momento alguien me ataco por la espalda, me sedaron y desperté aquí" dijo Roz también apenada.

"¿Sera que todos estaremos aquí por algo que tengamos en común?" pregunto Celia.

"No sé, pero voy a buscar algo que nos pueda servir" dijo Roz, en eso se fue a la puerta oeste al entrar, de inmediato las habitaciones comenzaron a moverse y se puso la sala de torretas, todas las torretas apuntaron a Roz, ella se asusto, en eso las torretas comenzaron a disparar matando a Roz, los demás gritaron por lo que había sucedido, Roz estaba muerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Una gran iluminación y grandes revelaciones

Han pasado 3 días después de la muerte de Roz, fue enterrada en el cementerio, no se ha activado ninguna trampa por lo que todos están muy asustados sobre todo cuando son las 6:23, no han encontrado ninguna salida, han empezado a desesperarse, todavía queda mucha comida, Sully ha conseguido ayudar a que Randall mejore su estado mental pero aun sigue débil sobre todo cuando Sully le conto que su hermana Sophie y su sobrino Rex murieron hace un año en manos de un misterioso asesino, el realmente estaba solo.

"Ya me quiero ir" dijo Boo, solo estaban Randall, Mike, Sully y Fungus en el dormitorio.

"Lo sé, pero aun no hemos encontrado ninguna salida" respondió Sully.

"Aun me sigo preguntando, quien, como y porque nos hace esto" dijo Mike.

"¿Y no han pensado que tal vez Waternoose es el responsable?" pregunto Randall.

"No es el" dijo Mike.

"¿Como lo sabes?" pregunto Fungus.

"No vieron las noticias, el no pudo ser porque está muerto, murió en la cárcel a causa de un tumor cerebral cancerígeno, a parte, el no están listo como para construir todo esto" respondió Mike.

"Eso le pasa por no usar el cerebro" dijo Randall con un tono algo burlón.

"Veo que estas mejoran" dijo Sully.

"Hey, que tal me veo con este vestido, lo encontré en el ropero" dijo Naomi quien había entrado en la habitación.

"Es increíble que a pesar de la situación en la que estamos, se pongan a hacer eso" dijo Abby quien también había entrado en la habitación.

"Oigan, ¿qué es eso?" dijo Boo señalando al techo, los demás miraron, era un pequeño botón como los otros que encontraron Mike y Sully en aquellas trampas.

"Creo que debería oprimirlo haber que hace" dijo Randall mientras trepaba por la pared hacia el techo, se sorprendía de que aun pudiera trepar ya que hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

"He, chico lagarto, no pierdas el tiempo en eso, esos botones no hacen nada" dijo Mike, Randall lo oprimió y no paso nada, solo se encendió una pequeña luz verde.

"Te lo dije" dijo Mike.

"Por favor, no me digas chico lagarto, por favor, han pasado años y ¿sigues con eso?" dijo Randall a Mike de buena manera.

"Tranquilo, solo es un apodo" dijo Mike.

"¿Solo un apodo?, mientras estaba fuera de casa, se me ocurrieron apodos para todos ustedes, pero no se los voy a decir, no quiero problemas" dijo Randall de buena manera.

"Vamos, dilos, no pueden ser peor que estar aquí" dijo Abby algo aburrida.

"No, será mejor no decirlo" dijo Randall.

"Vamos chico lagarto, o te da miedo" dijo Mike burlándose.

"Tú lo pediste chico albóndiga mohosa" dijo Randall mientras trataba de no reírse.

"Eso si es feo" dijo Sully.

"Ya lo sé cara de neandertal" dijo Randall a Sully.

"Y para ti también hay, ciempiés desnutrido" dijo Randall a Abby.

"En vez de perder el tiempo en tonterías, deberíamos seguir buscando" dijo Abby de mala gana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca.

"Eh, Javier" dijo Johnny a Javier.

"¿qué?" pregunto Javier.

"Eh estado pensando en que podríamos haber sido raptados por extraterrestre" dijo Johnny.

"Extraterrestres, ¿qué es eso?" pregunto Javier.

"No lo sé, lo leí en este libro, dice que son cosas del espacio de otros planetas y que vienen a raptar gente" dijo Johnny mostrándole el libro a Javier.

"Oigan, miren lo que encontré" dijo George entrando a la habitación.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Johnny.

"No lo sé, pero sabe muy delicioso, lo encontré en una de las cajas del sótano" dijo George mientras le daba una botella a Johnny.

"¿Vodka?, ¿qué es eso?" se pregunto Johnny mientras tomaba la botella, en ese momento escucho un ruido.

"Malditas habitaciones, hasta cuándo van a parar" dijo Javier.

"Oye, tienes razón, sabe delicioso" dijo Johnny.

* * *

En la sala de computación.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Celia a Flint, que estaba escribiendo algo en una computadora.

"Si vamos a morir aquí y alguien nos encuentra, será mejor que sepa quiénes somos y que es lo que paso aquí" dijo Flint mientras escribía en la computadora.

* * *

En museo de cera.

"En el exterior tiene que estar buscándonos" dijo Heather.

"Si, esto no se puede quedar así" dijo Derek

"Por cierto, que esculturas tan feas hay aquí" dijo Derek señalando a una estatua de un loco con sonrisa perturbadora.

* * *

En la discoteca.

"Oye Claire, ¿cómo te va con Brock?" pregunto Carrie a Claire.

"¿Brock?, ese idiota me dejo por otra porque tenía un buen carro, lo odio" dijo Claire.

"Que pena, si yo fuera tu, le daba una patada en los bajos" dijo Britney

"Y eso fue lo que hice" dijo Claire

"uuuu, eso si debió doler" dijo Carrie.

* * *

En la biblioteca.

"Y yo le dije que eso era estúpido y no me escucho, y ahí está, le dio sífilis" dijo Johnny ebrio mientras los otros se reían, en eso entra Abby quien los encuentra algo extraños.

"¿Que les ah pasado?" pregunto Abby.

"Nada, tienes que probar esto, hace que subas hasta el cielo" dijo Javier dándole una de botella de vodka de las otras 25 botellas que había en una caja.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos estaban muy agotados, no recordaban nada ya que tomaron demasiado, destrozaron el museo de cera, y la sala de computación, Boo no pudo dormir bien debido a los desastre de los demás.

"¡Despierten todos!" grito Randall quien había sido el único que no bebió Vodka, todos se despertaron muy cansados preguntándose que es lo que quería Randall.

"Sé que se divirtieron mucho, pero no deberían tomar eso en exceso, encontré en un libro que dice que si toman demasiado, les comenzara a podrir el hígado y no les diré lo que hicieron mientras tenían los efectos de esa cosa" dijo Randall.

* * *

En el comedor.

"Aun no hemos encontrado nada" dijo Fungus

"Oye Randy, ¿me pasas la sal?" pregunto Carrie.

"Si, aquí tienes" dijo Randall de mala gana mientras le pasaba la sal.

"Eh Randall, ¿por qué esa actitud?" pregunto Sully.

"No quiero hablar de eso" respondió Randall.

"¿Sigues enojado por lo que paso en la universidad?" pregunto Carrie.

"Te hiciste mi novia, yo te amaba pero tú solo me usaste para darle celos a un idiota que no recuerdo quien era, recibí una paliza y tu solo me dijiste "que lastima", como crees que me sentí" dijo Randall un poco enojado.

"¡¿qué?!" pregunto George algo preocupado.

"¿Que pasa George?" pregunto Celia a George.

"Que yo soy el idiota que hiso eso" dijo George algo apenado mientras Randall se quedaba sorprendido, no imaginaba que él era el que le había dado una paliza.

"No puede ser, entonces puede que todos tengamos alguna conexión, puede que hiciéramos algo malo sin darnos cuenta y por eso estamos aquí" dijo Johnny.

"Si eso es cierto, ¿qué tiene que ver Boo en esto?" pregunto Sully mientras miraba a Boo comiendo un emparedado de atún.

"Creo que es hora de confesar nuestras malas acciones" dijo Derek.

"Yo ya dije lo que hice" dijo Abby.

"Mi novio me corto por otra y yo le di una patada en los bajos, Carrie lo sabe" dijo Carrie.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Celia.

"Bueno también le prendí fuego a su casa, y nadie supo que fui yo hasta ahora ustedes son los únicos" dijo Claire.

"Todos ya saben lo que hice" dijo Randall apenado de solo recordarlo.

"Yo también hice algo malo, muy malo, hice que desterraran alguien por mi culpa, yo debía estar en su lugar, Mike y Sully lo conocen como el abominable hombre de las nieves cuando fueron a parar a los Himalaya" dijo Flint con la cabeza baja.

"¿qué?, pensé que había sido desterrado por alterar el correo" dijo Celia sorprendida.

"Y así fue, yo le pedí que lo hiciera" dijo Flint.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Sully.

"Por dinero, ¿Recuerdan el incidente que le ocurrió aun empleado y acabo con su vida?" pregunto Flint.

"¿Fue al que atropellaron?" pregunto Sully.

"Si, no fue un accidente, fue un asesinato y un empleado tenia la evidencia, era el video de una cámara de seguridad que mostraba que había sido empujado y quien era el responsable, me pagaron 20 mil dólares si lograba evitar que enviaran el video a la policía, yo le dije que al hombre de las nieves que se deshiciera del video y a cambio compartiríamos cada uno la mitad del dinero, pero nos descubrieron, y yo le eché la culpa, dije que no tenía nada que ver en eso, que él me obligo, me creyeron, me declararon inocente y al lo declararon culpable, yo disfrute del dinero y no me importo lo que había hecho" dijo Flint con lagrimas.

"Esa persona, era mi padre" dijo Naomi enojada.

"Y yo soy la empleada que envió el video" dijo Celia también enojada.

"Todo ese tiempo me preguntaba, por que destruyo la evidencia, y todo el tiempo tuve al responsable frente a mi" dijo Celia.

"O por dios" dijo Johnny.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Abby.

"Mi padre fue el que mato a esa persona, mando a uno de sus amigos para que lo matara porque le debía dinero, yo pensaba que estaba aquí por las bromas que hice en la universidad, por lo que le hice a la fraternidad OK y por lo que le hice a Randall, pero no fue así, y yo sabía que había sido mi padre y no dije nada" dijo Johnny muy apenado.

"Yo también podría ser culpable, mi padre fue el que le pidió a tu padre, lo amenazo, y él le pidió dinero al padre de Johnny " dijo Javier señalando a Johnny algo triste.

"Lo hiso para que pudiera entrar a trabajar a la fabrica, ya que no cumplía con los requisitos, Flint lo sabe, mi padre le pago al CEO para que me dejara trabajar, y es así como conseguí el puesto" dijo Javier con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Yo también hice algo malo y por dinero" dijo Derek mirando al vacio.

"¿Que hiciste?" pregunto Abby.

"Es con Crystal, Britney, Heather, Taylor, ellas no tenían el rendimiento para acreditar la materia, sus padres me pagaron 50 mil dólares para que les ayudara, yo altere sus calificaciones y ustedes lo saben" dijo Derek apenado mirando a las cuatro.

"Y con eso pagaste nuestras vacaciones, ¿verdad?" dijo Abby.

"Así es, lo siento mucho" dijo Derek apenado.

"Eso es lo que tenemos en común, todos hicimos algo malo, incluyéndome" dijo Fungus

"¿Y yo que hice?" pregunto Boo.

"Tu causaste un caos en toda la ciudad y nosotros también tenemos la culpa, pero ya no importa" dijo Sully.

* * *

Crystal, Britney, Heather, Taylor y Carrie estaban en el salón de lectura el cual tenía solo cuatro mesas y unas pocas estanterías con libros.

"Nunca pensé que lo que hicimos, nos llevaría a esto" dijo Carrie triste.

"Si, nunca pensé que lo que hiso mi padre, me llevaría a esto" dijo Britney.

"¿Por qué nosotras?, fueron nuestros padres los que pagaron" se pregunto Taylor.

"¿Por qué nosotras lo sabíamos y lo permitimos?" dijo Heather.

"Eh oído de que más gente ha hecho lo mismo, ¿por qué nosotras?" se pregunto Crystal.

"Es una pena lo que le paso a Naomi, no ah dejado de llorar en el baño" dijo Carrie.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo que disculparme con Randall" dijo Carrie mientras se iba, pero al salir, las puertas se cerraron, vio el reloj del salón, eran las 6:25, esa era la trampa, todas empezaron a gritar por ayuda, todos corrieron para intentar hacer algo, en eso la intensidad de las luces de la habitación comenzó a aumentar.

"¡Sáquenos de aquí, esto quema!" gritaban las cuatro, comenzaron buscar cómo salir, en eso la intensidad de las luces bajo a lo normal, empezaron a tirar los libros y una de ellas vio que un libro que se abrió en la pagina 81 al caer, vio que el 8 era de color rojo, y vio que en una puerta había un teclado numérico de cuatro dígitos.

"lo tengo, hay que buscar en los libros, los números de las paginas que estén de color son la clave" dijo Heather y en eso, comenzaron a buscar en los libro, en eso las luces comenzaron a aumentar, pero esta vez aumentaron más y luego volvieron a la normalidad, los vidrios de las puertas estaban diseñadas para que la luz no le hiciera daño a los demás, Crystal encontró un 5 del mismo color, Britney encontró un 3 del mismo color, en eso las luces se pusieron en marcha de nuevo y la intensidad aumento más, ellas gritaban de dolor y nadie podía hacer nada, su piel ya estaba roja de lo quemado, intentaban escupir fuego hacia las puertas pero no pasaba nada, la luz volvió a la normalidad y ellas siguieron buscando.

"Lo tengo, es 9" dijo Taylor desesperada, pusieron los números pero el orden era incorrecto, intentaron buscar el orden y en eso las luces se volvieron a poner en marcha, esta vez aumento al máximo, ellas gritaban de dolor, podían ver su piel quemándose y empezaron a caer murtas, las luces volvieron a la normalidad y las puertas se abrieron, ellas estaban muertas.

"No, no, ¡noooo!, ¿¡porqueeeee!?" grito Randall al verlas morir, no pudo hacer nada, él ni nadie, todos estaban llorando por lo que paso.

* * *

Enterraron los cuerpos de las cuatro en el cementerio junto a la tumba de Roz, estaban muy tristes por lo que les paso, ellas murieron.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: 2 trampas

Toda la situación a empeorado, han comenzado a pensar que no vale la pena seguir buscando una salida, solo piensan en porque los quieren en ese lugar y en donde están, han muerto 5 y solo quedan 15.

* * *

En el salón de arte.

"¿Que dibujas Boo?" pregunto Sully a Boo.

"Es el sol, deseo tanto volver a verlo" dijo Boo algo triste.

* * *

En el almacén de juguetes.

"Eh Randall, ¿que buscas?" pregunto Javier.

"Nada, solo algo para entretenerme" en ese momento Randall vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Javier.

"No lo sé, dice cubo de Rubik" dijo Randall mientras leía la caja que contenía el cubo.

"Oye, Allá hay otro y mas grande" dijo Javier señalando otro, Randall lo tomo.

"La venganza de Rubik, un momento esto me parece familiar, estamos dentro de uno de estos" dijo Randall sorprendido.

* * *

20 minutos después, en el comedor.

"Los eh reunido aquí para comentarles una idea que se me ocurrió" dijo Randall a los demás.

"¿Cual es?" pregunto Abby.

"Encontré este rompecabezas en el almacén de juguetes" dijo Randall mostrando el cubo de Rubik.

"¿Y eso es todo?" pregunto Johnny algo desconcertado.

"No, descubrí que en el lugar en el que estamos es una réplica pero en grande de uno de estos juguetes" respondió Randall.

"Dios, juegan con nosotros" dijo Claire algo enojada.

"Descubrí que si giras una cara y no terminas la vuelta e intentas girar otra que requiera partes de esa cara, no se puede hacer el giro y si se fuerza, el cubo se rompe, así que se me ocurrió que si este lugar funciona exactamente igual, podríamos meter basura entre las puertas de una cara, cuando se mueva, se atorara y cuando se mueva otra cara, el lugar acabara viniéndose abajo y saldremos de aquí" dijo Randall algo feliz.

"Es un riesgo, no sabemos que hay afuera de este lugar" dijo Mike.

"Pero si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos, es un riesgo que hay que correr, quien está a favor" dijo Derek y en eso todos levantaron la mano estando de acuerdo con el plan de Randall.

"Pero hay un problema, no sabemos qué caras se van a mover" dijo George.

"Entonces habrá que bloquear todas las puertas" dijo Randall y en ese momento, todos se pusieron en marcha, tomaron todo lo que podía, basura del basurero, árcades del salón de videojuegos, etc.

* * *

Después de bloquear todas las puertas, se reunieron en una sola habitación, la habitación vacía.

"¿Creen que funcionara?" pregunto Carrie.

"Esperemos que funciones, solo hay que esperar" dijo Abby.

"Sully, tengo miedo" dijo Boo.

"No te preocupes, pronto tu deseo se cumplirá, todos volveremos a ver las luz del sol" dijo Sully para consolarla, en ese momento las habitaciones se empezaron a mover, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de las cosas rompiéndose.

"Por favor que esto funcione" dijo Celia, en ese momento, se oyó como las cosas de ese lugar se rompían, después comenzó a moverse la habitación en la que ellos se encontraban, vieron como las cosas comenzaban a romperse, intentaron hacer algo para que la habitación se atorara, pero nada funciono, todas las habitaciones se pusieron en marcha y ninguna se atoro.

* * *

Varios minutos después en el dormitorio.

"Gran idea lo de atorar las habitaciones, solo perdimos el tiempo" dijo Sully a Randall algo molesto.

"Como iba a saber la fuerza que tenían las habitaciones" respondió Randall.

"El tipo que construyo esto ya había estudiado todas las posibilidades, si no seguimos las malditas reglas de su juego, no podremos salir de aquí" dijo Abby.

"Se nota que alabas al tipo que construyo todo esto" dijo Mike a Abby.

"Para hacer un juego, hay que estudiar bien las posibilidades para que los jugadores sigan las reglas y evitar que hagan trampa, como creen que diseñaba las susto limpiadas" respondió Abby a Mike.

"Si, pero te fallo lo del panel de control en los simuladores" dijo Sully con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso solo fue un error técnico, nunca imagine que alguien podría hacer eso sin ser detectado" respondió Abby.

"Así que ustedes dos hicieron trampa, ¿verdad?" dijo Randall tratando de evitar reírse.

"No, solo fue Sully quien jugó sucio" respondió Mike.

"Va, tus juegos eran una mierda" dijo Johnny.

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto Abby algo molesta.

"Que tus juegos apestan, no evaluabas las posibilidad, cada año hacíamos trampa y tú no te dabas cuenta" respondió Johnny.

"Eso no es cierto, lo dices para molestar" dijo Abby algo molesta.

"Y si es cierto, encontramos una sustancia que repele esos asquerosos erizos y es difícil de detectar, pequeños cojines en los pies para no hacer ruido en la biblioteca y pagarle al idiota de la casa oscura para que nos ignorara, no debiste contratar a un vago" dijo Javier, todo se quedaron sorprendidos de eso.

"Mejor dejemos eso para mañana" dijo Abby de mala gana y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el comedor.

"Y yo que pensaba que era el único que jugó sucio" dijo Sully a Johnny.

"Y van a seguir hablando de eso, ¿no es cierto?" dijo Abby quien también escuchaba la conversación.

"Ahora que mencionan eso, se me acaba de ocurrir quien podría habernos metido aquí" dijo Mike.

"¿Quien?" pregunto Fungus.

"¿Saben a que nos dedicábamos antes de hacer reír a los niños o no?" pregunto Mike.

"A asustar" dijo Naomi.

"Exacto" dijo Mike.

"¿A qué viene eso?" pregunto Carrie.

"No lo ven, los humanos nos descubrieron y se están vengando, ellos saben de nuestro mundo, por eso sabían en donde encontrarnos y seguro descubrieron la forma de entrar a nuestro mundo" respondió Mike.

"Buena teoría Mike, pero tiene varios errores" dijo Sully.

"¿Tienes una mejor?" pregunto Mike algo molesto.

"No pueden ser los humanos y menos por venganza, si fueran ellos, Boo no estaría aquí y aparte, no creo que se hubieran tomado la molestia de construir todo esto solo para nosotros, hubieran secuestrado a todo el mundo y nos hubieran atado a una mesa de disección" respondió Sully.

"¿Y al menos tienes una idea de quién podría habernos metido en esto?" pregunto Claire mientras comía.

"Solo se me ocurre que el que construyo todo este lugar y nos puso aquí, nos conocía muy bien, sabía lo que hacíamos, sabia donde estábamos, es posible que le hiciéramos algo y no nos diéramos cuenta, y se esté vengando de eso, debió haber sido algo tan horrible como para que se tomara tantas molestias en estudiarnos y en construir todo esto, ¿tienen alguna idea de quién podría ser?" respondió Sully.

"Se me ocurre que pueden ser los tipos que asustamos en el campamento en la universidad" dijo Mike.

"El único problema es que solo nos vieron a nosotros, no conocen a los demás" respondió Sully.

"O tal vez es un jodido enfermo que ahorita mismo se ha de estar riendo de nosotros" dijo Flint.

"¡Oigan, cabrones, nosotros no les hemos hecho nada!" grito Johnny al techo.

"No creo que les importe" dijo Derek.

"Una pregunta, ¿a qué hora se inicia la siguiente trampa?" pregunto Celia a Derek.

"A las 7:00 y creo que faltan 5 minutos" respondió Derek.

"Sera mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que termine la hora" dijo Randall.

"Y que tal que la trampa es con todos nosotros" dijo George.

"No lo creo, seguro que no quieren que la diversión se acabe tan pronto" respondió Abby.

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Boo.

"Mejor aguanta, podría ser peligroso" dijo Sully.

"Pero ya no aguanto" dijo Boo.

"Sully, has algo" dijo Mike.

"ya sé que hacer" dijo Sully mientras cargaba a Boo y la llevaba a una esquina.

"¿Podrían voltearse?" dijo Sully a los demás.

"Lo que nos faltaba" susurro Johnny mientras se volteaba.

"¡Ahora sí que apesta!" grito Abby enojada.

"¿Qué?, solo está haciendo pipi" dijo Sully.

"¡Pero lo está haciendo en el comedor, que asco!" dijo Carrie enojada.

"Ahora si prefiero no haber tenido hijos" dijo Abby.

"Eh, ¿quieren dejarla en paz?, es solo una niña" pregunto Sully algo molesto.

"Ya acabe" dijo Boo.

"Bien, ¿me podrían prestar unas cuantas servilletas?" pregunto Sully a los demás.

"Tómalas todas, que asco" dijo Celia muy molesta.

* * *

Una hora después.

"Creo que ya no hay peligro así que me voy antes de que vomite" dijo Randall mientras salía de la habitación.

"Yo también me voy, si me necesitan estaré en las duchas" dijo Abby enojada mientras salía de la habitación igual que los demás.

"Sully, tengo que decirte algo" dijo Mike a Sully.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sully.

"¡Que limpies esa porquería que hiso Boo!" grito Mike enojado señalando a la esquina donde estaba Boo, en eso, Boo no puedo evitar reírse.

* * *

Varias minutos después, Sully ya había acabado de limpiar el desastre de Boo y ambos se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente los demás ya se habían calmado un poco y Sully se ofreció para preparar la comida del día, ahora mismo, el se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, un delicioso caldo de pollo.

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Randall a Sully.

"Si, ¿qué pasa?" pregunto Sully.

"Nada, es solo que me preguntaba si ¿podría preparar mis deliciosas magdalenas?, a ver si todavía me sé la receta" pregunto Randall.

"Claro" respondió Sully, en eso Randall comenzó a buscar los ingrediente por toda la cocina.

"Rayos" dijo Randall.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Sully.

"No hay azúcar, a ver si hay en el almacén" respondió Randall mientras salía de la cocina.

"Una cosa" dijo Sully antes de que Randall se fuera.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Randall.

"Avísales a los demás que a las 7:00 va a estar preparada la cena, o espera, falta un minuto para las 7:00" dijo Sully mientras miraba el reloj.

"Claro, un minuto, ¿¡dijiste las 7:00!?" pregunto Randall asustado.

"Si, pasa algo" dijo Sully.

"¡Sullivan, sal de ahí!" grito Randall muy asustado, en ese momento el reloj de la cocina marco las 7:00 y las puertas de la cocina se cerraron dejando a Sully atrapado.

"¡Por favor, sácame de aquí!" grito Sully asustado.

"Aguanta, voy a ir por los demás" dijo Randall pero en eso Sully sintió que la habitación comenzó a enfriarse, Sully vio que el termómetro de la cocina comenzó a descender lentamente y que la llama de la estufa se apago.

"O por dios, esto es un congelador, ¡date prisa!" grito Sully muy asustado, en eso, Randall corrió por ayuda.

* * *

En el comedor.

"¿Donde está la cena?" pregunto Derek, en ese momento llego Randall muy asustado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Mike preocupado.

"¡Es Sullivan, a caído en la trampa, está atrapado en la cocina, tenemos que hacer algo!" dijo Randall asustado.

"¡Sullyyyy!" grito Boo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, la temperatura había disminuido a 5 grados Celsius, Sully había empezado a buscar la forma de salir, el podía ver su propio aliento, sabía que los demás no podrían hacer nada, pero aun así el pedía ayuda.

"¡Sullyyyy!" grito Boo pegándose al cristal de la puerta.

"¡Booo, por favor ayúdame!" grito Sully muy asustado, los demás llegaron en intentaron cualquier forma de romper la puerta, Sully empezó a desordenar todo el lugar en busca de la solución, la temperatura había descendido a -10 grados Celsius, comenzó a formarse hielo por todas partes, Sully aun podía luchar pero aun no encontraba la salida, comenzó a formarse hielo en su pelo, en eso, Sully vio un pequeño agujerito en la pared Norte, el fue a investigar, metió el dedo hay y sintió un pequeño botón, lo oprimió pero al hacerlo, algo le aplasto el dedo, el grito de dolor, la temperatura había descendido a -15 grados Celsius, vio como salía sangre del hueco, en ese momento, su dedo fue liberado, vio como sangraba, los demás aun no conseguían romper la puerta, Sully empezó a buscar otro interruptor pero ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, subió al segundo piso de la cocina y vio otro hueco en la esquina superior derecha de la pared Sur, fue hasta ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, metió el dedo y acciono el interruptor, grito aun mas fuerte por el dolor, en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y la temperatura comenzó a ascender, el hueco libero el dedo de Sully y el cayó al suelo, los demás fueron hasta el.

"Por favor, ayúdenme" dijo Sully muy cansado y en ese momento quedo inconsciente.

"¡Sullyyyy!" grito Boo al ver a Sully inconsciente, ella temía mucho que el muriera.

"Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato" dijo Derek y en eso todos lo cargaron hasta la enfermería.

* * *

"No soy médico, pero creo que sobrevivirá, eso espero" dijo Derek triste, todos estaban en la enfermería esperando a que Sully se pusiera bien, el estaba acostado en una de las camas que había ahí.

"¿Como supiste que ahí era la trampa?" pregunto Mike a Randall.

"No lo sabía, solo esperaba que el no hubiera sido elegido" dijo Randall triste.

"Sera mejor que se quede aquí, tiene que descansar" dijo Derek en eso los demás se fueron al dormitorio.

"Gatito" dijo Boo muy triste a Sully antes de irse.

* * *

Todos estaban en el dormitorio, todos menos Randall quien fue a la iglesia a rezar para que Sully se pusiera mejor, el no sabía casi nada sobre la religión solo sabía lo que había leído en algunos libros de la biblioteca.

"Dios...por favor... has que Sully mejore y...ayúdanos a salir de aquí, por favor...te lo suplico, por favor, amen" dijo Randall muy triste y en eso se fue hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos fueron a ver como se encontraba Sully quien logro despertar, se encontraba bien con la acepción de que pesco un resfriado por lo que tenía que quedarse en el dormitorio, todos tenían que llevarle de comer, Boo estaba muy feliz de que el seguía vivo al igual que todos, Mike fue a verlo para ver como se encontraba.

"¿Sully?" pregunto Mike.

"¿Si?" pregunto Sully.

"Solo quería decir que siento mucho como te trate por el desastre de Boo" dijo Mike muy apenado.

"No importa, lo bueno es..."estornudo"...es que todos estamos bien" dijo Sully.

"También te quería decir que Abby organizo una reunión en el auditorio a las 4:00, todavía faltan 2 horas, o y también te traje algo, son unos chocolates, los saque de la habitación llena de dulces" dijo Mike mientras le daba los chocolates.

"Gracias Mike" dijo Sully mientras tomaba los chocolates pero estornudo sobre ellos.

"No importa" dijo Mike.

* * *

mientras tanto en la habitación egipcia la cual era una habitación llena de algunas estatuas egipcias y cosas de oro de verdad, y estaba decorada de piedra egipcia en las paredes con jeroglíficos.

"Abby, ¿qué pasa?" pregunto Derek.

"Es solo que nunca pensé que llegaría a acabar en un lugar como este, nunca lo pensé" respondió Abby triste.

"Lo sé" dijo Derek.

"Realmente tengo miedo, tengo miedo de tener que estar en una de esas horribles trampas, tengo miedo de morir" dijo Abby con lagrimas en los ojos, Derek nunca había visto así a su esposa, jamás pensó que ella tendría miedo de algo, aun que no le extraña mucho eso, sabe que cualquier monstruo sin importar lo valiente que sea y sin importar que tanto miedo cause, si llega a encontrarse en ese lugar, tendría miedo.

* * *

En caja de arena, se encontraba Boo jugando, Claire y Randall la estaban cuidando, ellos se preguntaban qué es lo que quería Abby, pero no les preocupaba, ya nada podría ser peor.

"No puedo creer que creyéramos que los niños eran tóxicos" dijo Claire mientras miraba a Boo jugar con la arena.

"Si, yo tampoco lo puedo creer aunque jamás supe por que inventaron esa tontería ni quien lo invento" dijo Randall.

"Nadie jamás ha sabido quien y porque lo invento, yo solo pienso que fue un idiota que tuvo un accidente un una habitación, tal vez el niño que trato de asustar, se hizo el valiente y lo golpeo" dijo Claire.

"Es probable, eh escuchado de monstros que han recibido horribles palizas a causa de los niños que se hartaron de ser asustados eh incluso eh escuchado de algunos que desaparecieron al entrar a las habitaciones" dijo Randall.

"Posiblemente les tendieron una trampa y acabaron en un laboratorio" dijo Claire.

"Eso no debió ser tan feo que ser atrapado por un psicópata" dijo Randall quien hace unos pocos días, había conseguido superar el trauma que tuvo con ese asesino eh incluso ya no ah tenido más pesadillas.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la reunión, todos se encontraban en el auditorio el cual solo tenía 19 sillas, era un auditorio pequeño, todos se preguntaban qué es lo que quería Abby, en ese momento entro Abby.

"Los llame para establecer algunas reglas para poder evitar las trampas, numero 1, todos debemos traer un reloj, numero 2, antes de que se la hora a la que inicia la trampa hay que establecer un punto de reunión, ¿alguna sugerencia?" dijo Abby.

"Yo tengo una, podríamos reunirnos en la habitación vacía" dijo Celia.

"Buena sugerencia, ¿alguien más?" pregunto Abby.

"Es mejor el dormitorio" dijo Johnny.

"También es una buena opción, ¿alguien más?" dijo Abby pero no hubo respuesta.

"Bien, regla numero 3, jamás ir a un sitio solo, todos tenemos que tener a un acompañante sobretodo con la pequeña niña, jamás la dejen sola, podría ser fatal" dijo Abby.

"Yo tengo una pregunta" dijo Flint.

"¿Si?" pregunto Abby.

"¿Que hacemos en el caso de que vaya a ser la hora que se inicia la trampa y las habitaciones se hayan movido?" pregunto Flint.

"¿Alguna respuesta?" pregunto Abby.

"podríamos buscar algunos walkie talkies, yo vi unos en el salón de prueba de armas" dijo George.

"Podríamos ir a las habitaciones en las que ya se había activado una trampa, no creo que se vuelva a activar" dijo Mike.

"Yo no pienso entrar en esas habitaciones" dijo Johnny.

"¿Tienes alguna mejor opción?" pregunto Claire a Johnny.

* * *

varios minutos después intentando ponerse de acuerdo, todos se habían cansado y decidieron irse a dormir.

"Espero que no perdamos el control" dijo Derek a Abby.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Abby.

"Me refiero a que cuanto más tiempo sigamos aquí, mas perderemos el control e incluso llegaremos a matarnos entre todos" respondió Derek.

"Esperemos que eso no suceda, pero seguro que eso sería divertido para el maldito que nos ha de estar mirando" dijo Abby, en eso Derek salió de la habitación y las puertas se cerraron.

"¡Abbyyyy!, ¡que alguien nos ayude!" grito Derek, afortunadamente si lo escucharon y fueron en camino, Abby no lo podía creer, su peor miedo se había vuelto realidad, ella estaba en una trampa.

"¡Derek!, ¡por favor ayúdame!" grito Abby pero como siempre nadie podía hacer nada, en ese momento empezó a sonar sonido muy fuerte en toda la habitación, Abby se cubrió los oídos pero era demasiado fuerte, sentía que los tímpanos le reventaban, comenzó a gritar pero el sonido era tan fuerte que no se escuchaban sus gritos, pero en eso, paro el sonido, Abby estaba algo sorda, comenzó volar por toda la habitación en busca de la forma de superar la trampa, en eso vio unos huecos en la pared Este, fue hacia ellos, metió una mano en uno de los huecos y encontró un botón, lo oprimió y no paso nada, pensó que solo funcionaba si metía cada mano en cada uno de los huecos y eso fue lo que hiso, en ambos había un botón por lo que los oprimo a la vez, al hacer eso, un clavo grueso le atravesó cada mano, ella grito de dolor, Derek estaba llorando, el no podía verla morir, en eso volvió el sonido, esta vez era más fuerte, ella no podía cubrirse los odios, tenía las manos atrapas, pero en eso, los clavos salieron dejando libres su manos, ella cayó al suelo en posición fetal tapándose los oídos lo mas fuerte que pudo hasta que el sonido se detuvo, supo que si la trampa funcionaba similar a la de la luz, solo le quedaban 2 oportunidades, esta y la que sigue, de inmediato se puso a buscar los otros interruptores, las manos le sangraban mucho pero ahora no le importo, encontró los otros 2 interruptores en la pared Oeste, no le importo que los clavos atravesaran sus manos, y en eso, metió las manos, por suerte eran los últimos, se le enterraron los clavos, el dolor era tan insoportable que no podía dejar de gritar, cuando los clavos liberaron sus manos, se abrieron las puertas, Derek corrió de inmediato hacia ella.

"¡Abby!" grito Derek, ella casi no lo escuchaba, el sonido le había dañado los oídos.

"Abby, lo conseguiste, lo conseguiste" dijo Derek llorando, en eso los demás le ayudaron a llevarla a la enfermería donde le trataron las heridas en las manos.

* * *

"No es curioso, Abby nos llama para una reunión sobre cómo evitar las trampas y ella es la primera en caer" dijo Naomi en el dormitorio.

"Pienso que el que nos está observando lo hiso apropósito" dijo Carrie.

"No hay duda, seguro es eso o tal vez alguien activo la trampa" dijo Naomi.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Carrie.

"Digo que alguien de nosotros podría ser el que nos metió en esto" respondió Naomi.

"¿Te refieres a Randall?" pregunto Carrie.

"No, no creo que el haya sido sobre todo porque quiso suicidarse, ¿pero tú no has sospechado de alguien?" respondió Naomi.

"Solo sospecharía de Fungus, el casi no habla y se me hace sospechoso, ¿tú de quien sospechas?" pregunto Carrie.

"De Boo" respondió Naomi.

"¿Por qué?, es solo una niña, ¿como podría hacer todo esto?" pregunto Carrie.

"Una niña humana que se encuentra en un laberinto lleno de monstruos, eso es muy sospechoso y ninguno de nosotros le aterra, seguro fue entrenada para actuar, seguro que sabe de esto y seguro que ella está informando al que construyo todo esto, y apuesto a que sabe dónde está la salida" respondió Naomi.

"Si, lo de que no tiene miedo es sospechoso, pero ella tiene un gran afecto por Sullivan" dijo Carrie.

"¿De que están hablando?" pregunto Sully con la nariz tapada quien se había despertado.

"O, de nada, solo de lo que le paso a Hardscrabble" respondió Carrie.

"¿Que le paso?" pregunto Sully algo preocupado.

"Cayo en una trampa, pero por suerte está sana y salva, así que vuelve a dormir" respondió Carrie, en eso, Sully le hiso caso y volvió a dormir ya que el resfriado era muy fuerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Grandes problemas

Han pasado 2 días, no ha ocurrido nada, se curaron los oídos de Abby pero aun tenía que usar vendas en las manos, toda la situación sigue empeorando, ahora todos desconfían entre sí, pero lo guardan en secreto, piensan que uno de ellos es un espía que está observando cómo caen en las trampas, como se matan y mientras eso pasa se ríe por dentro, ya no hay confianza, solo hacía falta una pequeña chispa para que todo explote.

* * *

En el dormitorio, un fuerte sonido despierta a Sully.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Sully mientras se despertaba, el aun seguía un poco mal por el resfriado, el vio a los demás rompiendo una pared.

"O, sentimos despertarte, pero encontramos algo" dijo Mike mientras se acercaba a él.

"¿Que encontraron y cómo lo encontraron?" pregunto Mike.

"Un tipo de pasaje secreto, aunque no creo que lleve mucho, lo encontramos cuando vimos unas grietas en la pared Sur y aparte, la habitación no era completamente cubica" respondió Mike.

"Listo" dijo Abby.

"¿Que encontraron?" pregunto Mike.

"Parece un pequeño álbum de fotografías" respondió Johnny mientras lo tomaba.

"Quiero ver las fotos" dijo Claire, cuando lo abrieron se sorprendieron de lo que había, eran fotos de ellos varios meses antes de despertar en ese lugar.

"Perfecto, el que nos metió en esto, nos ha estado estudiando desde hace tiempo" dijo Abby.

"Se nota que se tomo su tiempo" dijo Randall

* * *

En el comedor, nadie había hablado en varios minutos, lo que no era muy común.

"Y, ¿como a estado el día?" pregunto Sully para romper el silencio.

"¿Tu como crees que ha estado?, ni siquiera sabemos si es de día" respondió Derek un poco de mal humor.

"Bueno, yo solo quería tener una conversación" dijo Sully.

"¿Quieres una conversación?, porque no le pediste a esa niña horrible que te llevara la comida, ¿eso es lo que querías?" dijo Naomi enojada lo que causo que Boo se empezara a sentir mal.

"Mira lo que hiciste, al menos yo no vendo mi culo por 5 centavos" dijo Sully también enojado.

"¡Ven aquí y repítelo!" dijo Naomi enojada mientras golpeaba la mesa.

"Suficiente, aquí no quiero peleas" dijo Abby.

"¡Y a ti quien te puso a cargo!" respondió Johnny enojado a Abby.

"Oye, no le hables así a mi esposa" respondió Derek enojado a Johnny.

"Valla, la señorita perfecta no puede defenderse y tiene que defenderla su cliente" dijo Javier burlándose.

"¿Me dijiste prostituta?" pregunto Abby muy enojada.

"¿No me escucho?, que pena, ¿qué va hacerme?, ¿extender las alas y mostrar una cara fea?, que ridículo" dijo Javier burlándose.

"Ahora si te mato" dijo Abby muy enojada mientras se abalanzaba a Javier.

"¡Basta de tonterías¡, que no lo ven, esto es lo que quieren las personas que nos metieron aquí, están perdiendo el control" dijo Randall tratando de calmarlos.

"Tiene razón, estamos perdiendo el control" dijo Abby sorprendida.

"¿En que estamos pensando?, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estamos aquí?" Pregunto Sully.

"No sabemos, ni siquiera sabemos si han pasado años" dijo George.

"Estoy harta, no me fio de ninguno de ustedes en especial de esa niña" dijo Naomi señalando a Boo, en ese momento decidió marcharse.

"Deberíamos seguir buscando una salida" dijo Randall.

"Hemos revisado todo el lugar y no hemos encontrado nada" dijo Flint un poco triste.

"Pero no hemos revisado bien a fondo, no hemos revisado dos habitaciones" dijo Randall.

"¿Te refieres al pozo de lava y la sala de torretas?, nadie querría entrar ahí" dijo Fungus.

"Pero la salida podría estar ahí" dijo Randall.

"Solo echaremos un vistazo y nada más" dijo Sully.

"Oye Derek, ¿Cuando se activa la siguiente trampa?" pregunto Claire a Derek.

"No se los dije, pero temo que perdí la hoja, cuando estaba buscando algo que nos sirviera, por accidente se me cayó en el pozo de lava, lo siento" dijo Derek muy apenado.

"¡Ooooo, genial!, ¿cómo se te pudo caer ahí? y porque no la dejaste en el dormitorio" dijo Celia muy enojada.

"Idiota, cabeza de piedra, no había conocido a un hombre tan estúpido como tú" dijo Randall enojado a Derek.

"En vez de pelear por eso, podríamos buscar algo" dijo Abby.

"Valla, es la única que no se enoja por eso, pero si no fuera tu esposo, si que estarías muy enojada" dijo Mike enojado a Abby.

"Eh, ¡cállate albóndiga mohosa!" dijo Abby enojada.

"¡Cállate tu ciempiés desnutrido!" dijo Mike enojado.

" joder, nunca vamos a solucionar nada si esto sigue así" susurro Randall mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano.

* * *

Varias horas después en el salón de música.

"Si seguimos aquí, nos vamos a volver locos" dijo Claire a George.

"Si, pero creo que no hay ninguna salida" dijo George muy triste.

"No, tiene que haber una salida, sino ¿entonces como nos habrían metido aquí?" dijo Claire.

"¿No has pensado en que podrían haberla sellado?" pregunto George.

"No, no lo pensé, espero que no sea cierto, aunque, nadie me extrañaría, no tengo amigos, aunque eso no me ha detenido en la vida" dijo Claire algo triste.

"¿No tienes a nadie?" pregunto George algo sorprendido.

"Si, ¿por qué?" pregunto Claire.

"Porque yo tampoco tengo a nadie" respondió George sorprendido.

"¿Que?, ¿y eso de que nos sirve?" pregunto Claire.

"¿No lo entiendes?, no hay nadie que nos extrañe, Randall perdió a su familia, su hermana y su sobrino murieron, Sully, Mike, Celia y Boo tampoco tienen a nadie, la mamá de Mike falleció hace un año, jamás hemos sabido cómo está la familia de Sully ni la de Celia, nadie extrañaría a Roz, Abby y Derek son esposos y no tienen familiares ni amigos que los extrañen, Flint tampoco tiene a nadie, Fungus tampoco debido a su timidez y Naomi perdió a su padre, solo falte preguntarles a Johnny, Javier y Carrie, pero seguro también estarán en la misma situación, seguro las otras tampoco tenían a nadie, seguro que eso es por lo que estamos aquí, eso es lo que tenemos en común" respondió George muy sorprendido.

"¿Estás seguro de que esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí?" pregunto Claire algo sorprendida.

"Es muy probable" respondió George.

"Pero la niña seria extrañada por su padres, ¿lo has pensado?" pregunto Claire.

"No, creo que estoy equivocado, creo que estoy equivocado en todo" dijo George triste con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, nos está afectando la locura" dijo Claire.

* * *

Abby y Flint estaban en la cancha de baloncesto.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de porque nos metieron aquí?" pregunto Abby a Flint.

"No, pero me acorde de como llegue aquí" dijo Flint.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Abby

"Fui a un bar a beber con unas amigas, al terminar, salí del lugar, cuando llegue a mi casa, antes de abrir la puerta alguien me ataco, me inyecto un sedante, no pude ver quién era, ¿cómo llegaste tu aquí?" respondió Flint.

"Solo me fui a dormir y desperté aquí" respondió Abby.

* * *

Johnny y Javier estaban en el dormitorio, los había llamado Carrie, ellos no tenían idea de para que los quería y eso les preocupaba.

"¿Tú no has sospechado de alguien?" pregunto Javier a Johnny.

"Si, Mike" respondió Johnny.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Javier algo desconcertado.

"¿Recuerdas que lo humillamos a él y a su fraternidad?" pregunto Johnny.

"Si" respondió Javier.

"Creo que quiere vengarse de eso, de todos los que se burlaron de él porque no estaba hecho para asustar" respondió Johnny.

"No lo creo, el olvido todo eso hace muchos años y aparte es el empleado del mes como comediante, el es el mejor haciendo reír a los niños, no tiene razones para hacer esto" respondió Javier.

"Hola chicos" dijo Carrie mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Para qué nos querías?" pregunto Johnny.

"Hace calor aquí" respondió Carrie, en ese momento se quito la blusa dejando al descubierto su brasear.

"Oye, no creo que este sea el momento para hacer eso" dijo Javier.

"Tú solo relájate" dijo Carrie mientras se quitaba sus pantalones de mezclilla.

"Javier, solo aprovecha" dijo Johnny con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Creo que quieren ver algo mas, ¿no es así?" dijo Carrie con voz suave.

"Si, quítate todo" dijo Johnny con voz suave, en ese momento Carrie iba a quitarse el brasear pero fue interrumpida debido a que las luces se apagaron y las puertas de la habitación se cerraron.

"¡O por dios, estamos en una trampa!" grito Javier asustado, en ese momento escucharon el sonido de una moto sierra, ellos casi no podían ver.

"Mejor hay que guardar silencio" dijo Johnny, en ese momento apareció un tipo con la mitad de la cara cortada, sosteniendo una moto sierra quien se abalanzo sobre ellos.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" grito Carrie mientras huían corriendo, en ese momento se encontraron un tipo sonriente con un hacha en la mano, ellos lograron evitarlo corriendo a la pared Este pero les salió el tipo de la moto sierra quien los ataco, pero lo lograron esquivar, corrieron hacia la esquina de la pared Oeste y Sur pero el asesino de le moto sierra logro alcanzar a Carrie tumbándola en el suelo.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño" suplico Carrie pero el tipo de la moto sierra la corta a la mitad, ella grito de dolor mientras los otros veían como la mataba, podían ver la sangre salpicando por todas parte, en ese momento llegaron los otros quienes no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Carrie!, ¡nooooooo!" grito Johnny mientras se abalanzaba sobre el asesino enterrando sus cuernos en el matándolo, mientras que Javier es atacado por el tipo del hacha, el logra esquivar sus ataque, en ese momento Johnny corrió hacia el tipo del hacha quien estaba distraído con Javier y logro atraparlo entre sus brazos.

"¿!Como entraste aquí¡?, ¿¡donde está la salida!?" pregunto Johnny muy enojado pero el tipo no respondo, en ese momento Javier tomo su hacha.

"¡Si no respondes, te cortare el brazo!" dijo Javier muy enojado pero el tipo no respondió, en ese momento Javier le corto el brazo y se dio cuenta de que era un robot.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" pregunto Johnny sorprendido de lo que vio, en ese momento Javier enterró el hacha en el pecho del hombre matándolo, en eso las luces se encendieron y las puertas se abrieron.

"¿pero qué coños es esto?" pregunto Sully al ver los cuerpos de los asesinos.

"Son unos malditos robots" respondió Johnny.

"¡O dios mío!, Carrie, ¿por qué?" grito Naomi al ver el cuerpo de Carrie, ella no podía creer lo que le había pasado, en eso se puso a llorar suplicando por que los dejen salir.

* * *

Varias horas después, ellos estaban en el cementerio muy tristes por lo que le ocurrió a Carrie sobretodo Naomi que no podía creer lo que le haba pasado.

"Ella no se merecía esto, nadie se merece esto" dijo Sully.

"Puede que me haya roto el corazón, pero yo no le desearía esto" dijo Randall.

"Porque, porque, porque" decía Naomi mientras lloraba al lado de la tumba de Carrie, ella era su mejor amiga y no podía creer que estuviera muerta.

* * *

A pasado una semana, Naomi aun sigue deprimida por lo que le ocurrió a Carrie, los demás han intentado lo posible para consolarla, ese día estaban en el comedor.

"El maldito que nos metió en esto debe pagar" dijo Abby enojada.

"Lo malo es que no sabemos quién es, no tenemos ni idea de quién podría habernos metido aquí" dijo Sully.

"Hay que admitirlo, nunca sabremos quién nos metió aquí ni porque lo hiso, lo único que nos queda por hacer es seguir buscando una salida" dijo Randall.

"¿A caso prefiere vivir sin saber quién nos hiso esto?" pregunto Celia.

"Claro que quiero saber pero por ahora hay que concentrarnos en salir de aquí" respondió Randall.

"Sería mejor investigar una forma de saber a qué hora se activan las trampas ya que cierta persona perdió la hoja que tenia los horarios" dijo Mike mirando a Derek.

"Ya dije que lo sentía" dijo Derek a Mike.

"En vez de quejarte, podrías buscar una solución a nuestros problemas" dijo Abby a Mike.

"Quiero a mi mamá" dijo Boo.

"Ya lo sé, pero tienes que esperar" dijo Sully a Boo.

* * *

Vario minutos después en la biblioteca.

"Oye, sabes que eso te hará daño" dijo Randall a Javier.

"Y que importa, de todos modos estamos muertos" dijo Javier a Randall de forma pesimista mientras tomaba una botella de vodka.

"Anímate, pronto vamos a encontrar la salida" dijo Randall para tratar de animarle.

"¿Animarme?, ¿te das cuenta de que no existe ninguna salida?, estamos atrapados en este maldito lugar sin ninguna salida" dijo Javier a Randall.

"Tiene que haber una, yo lo sé" dijo Randall.

"Tú no sabes nada, nadie sabe nada" dijo Javier mientras tomaba vodka.

"Solo hay que seguir buscando" dijo Randall.

"No tiene caso, mejor vete" dijo Javier.

"Está bien, pero te aseguro que vamos a encontrar una" dijo Randall mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

mientras tanto en la caja de arena, se encontraba Boo jugando, Claire la supervisaba.

"¿Qué haces Boo?" pregunto Claire a Boo.

"Un castillo de arena" Respondió Boo.

"¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?" pregunto Claire.

"Claro" respondió Boo.

"¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" pregunto Claire.

"Mary" respondió Boo.

"¿Y como te va en la escuela?" pregunto Claire.

"Bien, voy en la primaria, saco buenas notas" respondió Boo.

"Háblame de tus amigos" dijo Claire.

"No tengo amigos" respondió Boo un poco triste.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Claire algo preocupada.

"Porque dicen que estoy loca" respondió Boo.

"¿Por qué dicen eso?" pregunto Claire.

"Porque les he contado de Sully, todos creen que estoy loca, dicen que vivo en un mundo de fantasías por creer en ustedes" respondió Boo triste.

"Y tus papas, ¿qué dicen?" pregunto Claire preocupada.

"También creen que estoy loca, y siempre me llevan con el tipo psico...sico" respondió Boo pero fue interrumpida por Claire.

"¿Psicólogo?" pregunto Claire.

"Si, siempre me muestra esos dibujos negros y me pregunta que veo, mis papas destruyeron todos mis dibujos de Sully por lo que los hago a escondidas, dicen que Sully no existe, que solo es un amigo imaginario" respondió Boo muy triste, Claire no podía creer que sus padres le hicieran eso a su propia hija, ellos merecían saber la verdad, saber que Boo no está loca.

"No te preocupes por ellos, tu eres tú y nadie puede cambiar eso, pero tienes que guardar el secreto de nuestra existencia" dijo Claire.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Boo algo desconcertada.

"Porque si les cuentas, nadie te creerá y aparte te traerá muchos problemas, ellos no saben de nosotros, no creen en nosotros, por eso no les puedes decir sin no tienes pruebas" respondió Claire, pero no sabía que Sully había escuchado la conversación, el estaba escondido en una de las puertas observando a Boo y a Claire, el estaba my triste por lo que le pasaba a Boo, por lo que decidió ir con Mike en el salón de Yoga.

"¿Mike?" pregunto Sully a Mike.

"¿Que pasa Sully?" pregunto Sully.

"Es Boo" respondió Sully.

"¿Le pasa algo?" pregunto Mike algo preocupado.

"Si" respondió Sully preocupado.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Mike preocupado.

"No tiene amigos y la creen loca" respondió Sully triste.

"¿Por qué?, ¿y cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Mike preocupado.

"Por mi culpa, me entere porque le conto a Claire" respondió Sully triste.

"¿por qué es culpa tuya?" pregunto Mike.

"Porque le ha contado a sus padres y a sus compañeros sobre mi y sobre nuestro mundo, y nadie le cree" respondió Sully triste.

"Deberías hablar con ella, decirle que no le cuente a nadie, o le traerá problemas" dijo Mike.

"Eh pensado en mostrarme a sus padres para que al menos ellos le crean" dijo Sully.

"¿Qué?, ¿te has vuelto loco?, sabes lo que te harían si los humanos te descubren, te alejaran de ella y de nuestro mundo, te convertirás en un objeto de estudio" dijo Mike sorprendido de lo que dijo Sully.

"Y como quieres que explique cómo es que desapareció quien sabe cuánto tiempo, seguro que la han de estar buscando ahora mismo, o si no llega a salir de aquí, quien le explicara de esto" respondió Sully algo molesto.

"No pienses en que no lo conseguirá y piensa bien en lo que quieres hacer" dijo Mike.

"Esta decidido, yo le contare a sus padres de lo que ocurrió, y si me pasa algo, te dejare a ti a cargo de la compañía" dijo Sully decidido, Mike aun no lo podía creer, el realmente se iba a mostrar ante sus padre.

"Que quede claro, que si algo me pasa, jamás volveremos a ser amigos" dijo Mike.

"No me importa" dijo Sully algo enojado.

"¿Qué?, ¿no te importa nuestra amistad?" pregunto Mike muy sorprendido.

"¿No te das cuenta?, solo te preocupas por ti mismo, has dicho que si algo te pasa no volveremos a ser amigos, al menos yo me preocupo por los dos" respondió Sully.

"Claro que no, tu solo te preocupas por ella" dijo Mike enojado.

"¿Por ella?, cuando cometiste la estupidez de meterte en un campamento de niños para demostrar que podías asustar, yo fui a rescatarte, si no fuera por mí, jamás le hubieran ganado al loca bibliotecaria, cuando Randall te secuestro y casi te mata en su maldita maquina, yo te salve la vida, yo evite que casi te cayeras al fondo de la bóveda de las puertas, y a ti solo te importo tu propia vida, cuando paramos a Himalaya, tu ve que ir a rescatar yo solo a Boo porque tu dijiste que ya no éramos amigos, desde el principio jamás quisiste a Boo, solo te importo salir en la maldita televisión aunque tu maldita cara estuviera tapada por los letreros, fue por ti que tuve que jugar sucio en las malditas competencias, a cabe humillado cubierto de pintura y con cosas de mujeres por tu culpa, si no hubiera sido por mí, tu ni esa maldita fraternidad de anormales hubiera podido entrar en la competencia, al menos tuve la decencia de decirle la verdad a Hardscrabble, tú tienes a Celia y harías cualquier cosa por ella, yo tengo a Boo y hare cualquier cosa por que este bien, si ya no vamos a ser amigos, pues que así sea" respondió Sully muy enojado.

"Si no hubiera sido por mí, tu no podrías haber salido de ese campamento, si fuera por..." dijo Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"Si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiera entrado por ti, así que mejor ¡cállate!" dijo Sully muy enojado y se fue de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos ya sabían lo que Sully iba hacer cuando salieran de ese lugar pero aun que no lo supiera, habían prometido guardar el secreto, sabían lo que el sentía por Boo e septo Naomi quien aun creía que ella era una espía, mientras que los otros intentaban razonar con Mike y Sully para que volvieran a ser amigos, ese día en el invernadero.

"¿Que ocurre Claire?" pregunto George.

"Es Sully y Mike, creo que es mi culpa de que su amista se haya destruido, si no hubiera tenido esa platica con Boo, Sully no me hubiera escuchado y ellos seguirían siendo amigos" respondió Claire muy triste.

"¿Qué?, si Sully no te hubiera escuchado, el no sabría que Boo tiene problemas, lo de su amistad no fue por Boo, es estar tanto tiempo atrapados en este lugar, a todos nos está afectando" respondió George.

"Tú crees, o somos nosotros quienes estamos dejando al descubierto quienes somos en realidad" dijo Claire.

"Escucha, toda esta situación se está saliendo de control, nos estamos volviendo locos, y no podremos evitarlo si no salimos de aquí" dijo George.

"Tienes razón y se cual es la única salida, morir" dijo Claire con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué?, tu no pensarías en el suicidio, es este maldito lugar, a noche, antes de ir a dormir, encontré a Johnny en las duchas, no dejaba de repetir lo mismo, "mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela" lo decía una y otra vez, tuve que abrir la llave del agua fría para que entrara en razón, es increíble que un hombre con una alta autoestima es comporte así, y ahora tú piensas en el suicidio, no podemos seguir así, si no salimos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, nos vamos a acabar matando antes de morir de hambre" respondió George.

"¿Y tú no crees que podrían haber sellado la salida para siempre?" pregunto Claire muy triste.

"Si no la encontramos, nunca lo sabremos" respondió George pero en ese momento se cerraron las puertas.

"Ahora si vamos a morir" dijo Claire llorando.

"No, primero mantengamos la calma, solo hay que pensar" dijo George preparándose, en ese momento vio un pequeño cubo de cristal aparecer flotando en el aire.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto George, en eso tomo una manzana de uno de los arbole que había ahí y lo arrojo al cubo, en eso se sorprendió al ver como la manzana se desintegraba al entran en el cubo y empezaron a aparecer mas cubos.

"Hoy no quiero morir" dijo George y comenzó a buscar la clave.

"¡Claire, ayúdame a encontrar la clave" grito George a Claire que estaba sentada junto a una planta llorando, en ese momento, el decido ir por ella mientras veía como se multiplicaban los cubos.

"Claire, si no hacemos algo, pronto seremos desintegrados, ayúdame por favor" dijo George pero Claire solo siguió llorando, en eso, el decidió levantarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

"Vamos, la vida tiene muchas cosas buenas, pero si no me ayudas, nunca podrás verlas" dijo George pero ella no respondió, en eso él se puso a buscar la clave y vio un cuadrito que sobresalía de la pared Sur, al llegar vio que era un botón, lo oprimió y salió de la pared una caja con una sierra dentro de un tubo y al otro lado un botón, la sierra se puso en marcha mientras que los cubos seguían multiplicándose por todas partes y desintegrando las plantas que tocaban a su paso.

"No es cierto" dijo George enojado, sabía que tenía que meter su mano en la sierra y tocar el botón, no le quedaba otra opción y se preparo, los demás lo estaban viendo, ellos esperaban que consiguiera ganar, en eso el metió la mano en el tubo y la empezó a pasar por la sierra la cual comenzó a cortarle la mano, el grito de dolor pero aun así siguió hasta tocar el botón, en eso, los cubos desaparecieron y las puertas se abrieron, afortunadamente Claire salió ilesa, George saco la mano de inmediato del tubo.

"¡Por favor ayúdenme, me estoy desangrando" grito George, en eso los demás lo llevaron a la enfermería.

* * *

varios minutos después en la enfermería.

"Creo que ya quedo, logre detener la hemorragia y vendarte el brazo, lo más seguro es que sane perfectamente" dijo Derek a George.

"Gracias Derek, no sé como agradecértelo" dijo George.

"No me lo agradezcas, con que estés bien es suficiente" dijo Derek, en ese momento, ambos se fueron al dormitorio, ya era hora de descansar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Una gran sorpresa

Han pasado 2 semanas y aun no encuentran la salida, Mike y Sully siguen sin hablarse, los demás dejaron de intentar ayudarlos, han aceptado el hecho de que jamás volverán a ver la luz del día, todavía les quedan provisiones para 6 meses, ahora ellos se encuentran en el comedor.

"Esto sabe asqueroso" dijo Sully al probar la ensalada de fruta.

"Si no te gusta, entonces no te lo comas" dijo Mike molesto.

"No pedí tu opinión" dijo Sully molesto.

"Mejor dejen de pelear" dijo Celia.

"Veré que encuentro porque esto sabe horrible" dijo Sully mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina.

"Tiene que haber algo que comer" dijo Sully mientras buscaba comida.

"¿Que esto?" se pregunto Sully al ver una caja con un par pescados.

"Genial, me preparare un pescado empanizado" dijo Sully mientras encendía la estufa.

* * *

Varios minutos después.

"Ese pescado sí que estaba rico" dijo Sully mientras ponía los platos en el fregadero.

"Oye, ¿qué haces en la?...¿pero qué? ¿te comiste los dos pescados que aparte para mí y para Celia?" pregunto Mike sorprendido.

"¿Y que si lo hice? debiste poner tu nombre en la caja" respondió Sully sin importarle.

"Pues se te olvido el postre" dijo Mike mientras le aventaba unas magdalenas que había en una mesa.

"Agh, ven aquí maldita albóndiga" dijo Sully enojado mientras se abalanzaba sobre Mike.

"Suéltame bola de pelos" dijo Mike mientras luchaba contra Sully.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" dijo Abby al ver a ambos pelear.

"Me aventó esas porquerías" dijo Sully.

"El se comió mi pescado" dijo Mike.

"Esas no son razonas para pelear, vuelvan al dormitorio ahora mismo" dijo Abby señalando la salida.

"Oiga, usted no nos da órdenes, no estamos en su maldita universidad" dijo Sully enojado.

"Solo dejen de pelear" dijo Abby calmándose.

* * *

En el jacuzzi, una habitación llena de Jacuzzis por todas partes, agua cayendo del techo, y una luz azul relajante, ahí se encontraba Abby en el Jacuzzi mas grande.

"Abby, ¿qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Derek al ver a Abby en ese lugar, vio que no traía su chamarra.

"Solo entra y relájate" respondió Abby.

"No creo que esto sea correcto" dijo Derek algo nervioso.

"Y quien nos va a decir algo, no hay alumnos, estoy jubilada, no hay nadie aquí que nos diga algo, solo entra y trae un poco de vino" dijo Abby con voz suave.

"Bueno, con una no hará daño" dijo Derek algo sonrojado, en eso fue al almacén por unas botellas de vino y un par de copas, al regresar al jacuzzi, el se quito la camisa y se metió al jacuzzi con Abby.

"Hay que hacer de este momento mas romántico" dijo Abby con voz muy suave.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Abby y Derek aun seguían en el jacuzzi, estaban durmiendo, ellos no habían tenido una relación tan fantástica, en ese momento alguien los despertó.

"¿Terminaron de hacer sus cochinadas?" pregunto Javier quien había entrado ahí a buscarlos.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Abby algo cansada.

"Mike encontró algo y nos espera en el comedor" respondió Javier.

* * *

En el comedor, todos estaban viendo un libro de cómo ser el mejor asustador.

"¿Para esto nos llaveaste?" pregunto Sully molesto.

"Si" respondió Mike.

"¿Y de que nos sirve esto?" pregunto Celia.

"Un libro de sustos en una biblioteca llena de libros de novelas, documentales, etc. es algo extraño" respondió Mike.

"Tiene razón" dijo Fungus mientras abría el libro, y se sorprendieron de lo que había ahí, eran planos de todo el lugar, pero no mostraba ninguna salida.

"Esto es extraño, ¿por qué nos darían los planos?" pregunto Abby.

"Creo que esperan que cuando nos volvamos locos, hagamos lo mismo a otras persona" respondió Randall.

"Sera mejor destruir esto, no tiene nada que nos ayude" dijo Derek mientras tomaba el libro.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Johnny a Derek.

* * *

Esa noche todos se encontraban en el dormitorio, estaban durmiendo pero un extraño ruido despertó a Abby, ella se pregunto qué estaba pasando, entonces vio unas chispas salir de las horillas del techo y vio como se levanta el techo, todos se despertaron y se pusieron muy felices al ver la luz del sol, al fin los habían encontrado, en ese momento Abby despierta y ve que todo sigue normal a su alrededor, solo había sido un sueño, en eso, ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar.

"¿Que pasa Abby?" pregunto Derek despertándose.

"Nunca saldremos de aquí" respondió Abby llorando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Derek se encontraba hablando con Sully en la habitación china la cual era un pasillo con 6 habitaciones 3 en cada lado y pisos de risueño, y un segundo piso igual.

"Me preocupa mucho Abby, anoche me desperté, ella estaba llorando, solo me dijo "nunca saldremos de aquí", temo mucho que ella quiera quitarse la vida" dijo Derek triste a Sully.

"No eres el único, Randy me dijo en la mañana que tuvo un sueño muy feo, soñó que había encontrado la salida en el pozo de lava y que al salir, todo este lugar estaba dentro de otro cubo mucho más grande" dijo Sully.

"Realmente temo que ella tenga razón, que nunca salgamos de aquí" dijo Derek triste.

"Yo también lo pienso" dijo Sully algo triste.

"Oye, deberías de hablar con Mike" dijo Derek

"Él nunca me escuchara" dijo Sully.

"Escucha, si morimos aquí, no creo que quieras morir con la amistad rota, razona con el" dijo Derek.

"Lo intentare" respondió Sully.

"Pero por favor hazlo" dijo Derek.

"Gracias, voy hablar con el ahora mismo" dijo Sully, en eso, el se fue de la habitación pero al salir, se activo una trampa, las puertas se cerraron, en ese momento Sully fue por los demás, Derek noto que no pasaba nada, vio que en la puerta del suelo había una pequeña cerradura, en ese momento supo que la clave para salir era encontrar una llave, el dio unos pasos a la primera puerta a la izquierda pero paso por un piso de risueño el cual sonó y una flecha se lanzo hacia el pero por suerte se dio cuenta y la esquivo.

"Necesito ayuda" dijo Derek pero aun no habían llegado, el comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del segundo piso mientras que Sully ya había llegado con los demás.

"¿¡Que está atrapado!?" pregunto Abby a Sully muy asustada.

"Temo que si" Dijo Sully asustado.

"¡Oh dios!, ¿por qué?" dijo Abby con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Mientras que en la habitación china, Derek ya había llegado a las escaleras, activo unas cuantas trampas pero solo salió con algunos rasguños.

"¡Derek!" grito Abby al ver a Derek que ya había logrado llegar al segundo piso.

"¡Abby!" grito Derek al ver a Abby asomándose por la puerta del techo pero en eso, pisó un piso de risueño activando una trampa para osos, el grito de dolor al igual que Abby al ver lo que le paso, pero el consiguió quitarse la trampa y vio que al final del pasillo se encontraba la llave, al llegar a ella, la tomo y en eso, empezó a salir un gas toxico del techo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y empezó acorrer ignorando las trampas fue activando varias pero antes de llegar a la salida, una flecha se le clavo en el brazo, el no podía con el dolor pero no le importo y metió la llave en la cerradura, al girarla, las puertas se abrieron y el gas desaparición, el entro por ahí y llego al salón de clases, los demás fueron por él y lo llevaron a la enfermería donde le trataron sus heridas que afortunadamente no fueron tan graves.

* * *

2 días después, todos se encontraban en el comedor.

"Tengo que confesarles algo" dijo Abby rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Flint.

"Es mi mayor secreto, yo no sé asustar" dijo Abby muy apenada pero los demás no lo creían en serio.

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto Claire desconcertada.

"Si" dijo Abby.

"No es posible, usted es la legendaria Hardscrabble" dijo Johnny.

"Pero todo lo que dicen sobre mi es mentira" dijo Abby triste.

"¿Qué?, usted esta bromeando, todos sabemos sus historias, usted rompió un récor al conseguir el agrito más largo que por desgracia rompí su más preciado recuerdo" dijo Sully apenándose por lo sucedido.

"Eso era solo basura, ustedes no saben cómo lo conseguí, no saben que es lo que hacía para que los niños gritaran" dijo Abby tapándose la cara con la mano.

"¿Que hizo?" dijo Naomi preocupada.

"Yo le pagaba a los niños con dulces para que gritaran y ni siquiera me fijaba si estaban caducados o no" dijo Abby apenada.

"Abby, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" pregunto Derek sorprendido.

"Lo hice porque no se asustar, todo empezó cuando entre a la universidad, a mis padres no les interesaba que carrera eligiera, ellos querían que terminara la carrera que a mí me gustara, que fuera un alguien en la vida, y elegí ser asustadora porque pensé que iba a ser muy fácil, sabía lo que hay que saber pero eso no era lo mío, me metí a la fraternidad HSS, para ser popular y te vi a ti Derek con lo JOX, me enamore de ti cuando te vi, No podía dejar de pensar en ti, y una semana antes de los exámenes finales, yo te dije que te amaba, tú me dijiste que si conseguía una lata de gritos, te harías mi novio, y yo decidí hacer una estupidez, entre al laboratorio de puertas, en ese entonces no había cámaras ni cerrojos magnéticos por lo que fue fácil entrar, elegí una puerta y la coloque junto con la lata, al entrar vi a un pequeño niño, leí la información de ese niño la cual no era muy difícil de encontrar, intente asustarlo usando todo lo que sabia y como debía hacerlo pero él solo se puso a llorar, intente con otro y paso lo mismo, lo intente con otros 3 y paso lo mismo, al final intente con una última, era una niña pequeña, todavía recuerdo su nombre, se llamaba Lynn Denlon, intente asustarla pero paso lo mismo, no lo soporte y me puse a llorar, no quería dejar la carrera, mis padres se hubieran decepcionado, ella me vio llorar, todavía no había salido de su habitación, sintió curiosidad, vi que me quería tocar, intente evitarlo pero lo hiso, tenía mucho miedo pero no paso nada, me calme y ella me dijo que todo estaba bien, me pregunto qué pasaba, yo le dije que no podía asustar a ningún niño, le dije sobre cómo funcionan las cosas en mi mundo y ella me dijo que si no podía asustar a ningún niño, que les diera algo a cambio de que gritaran, y en ese momento ella grito para mi, le agradecí mucho lo que había hecho por mí y me fui de ahí, tome la lata y lo deje todo en su lugar, nadie supo lo que hice, te di la lata, quedaste muy sorprendido, y ahí fue como gane tu amor y el respeto de todos, no solo descubrí que los niños no eran tóxicos sino que gane tu corazón, todo el tiempo hice lo mismo, en los simuladores, yo los modificaba sin que me vieran ya que en esa época, el panel de control no estaba en la cama, estaba aparte y por eso era muy fácil de hacer trampa, todo el tiempo hice trampa, cuando trabajaba, llevaba dulces escondidos en mi chamarra, por eso siempre la llevo, ese es mi mayor recuerdo, la lata que destruyeron Sully y Mike, fue fácil de obtener, la conseguí en una piyama da, le di dulces a todos para que gritaran uno tras otro, las demostraciones que me pedían, siempre las hacía con un niño de verdad y no en el simulador con la escusa de que así conseguían una lata extra para que no descubrieran mi fraude, cuando descubrieron que la risa era más poderosa que el grito, me hicieron jubilarme, por fuera decía que era una pena desperdigar tanto talento pero por dentro yo me sentía muy feliz de no tener que continuar con este fraude" respondió Abby llorando mientras los demás se quedaban sorprendidos de lo que hiso.

"18 años de matrimonio y nunca me lo dijiste" dijo Derek muy enojado.

"Temía que si te lo contaba, me dejarías" respondió Abby llorando.

"¡No, yo hubiera buscado la forma de ayudarte, pero jamás me lo dijiste!" dijo Derek muy enojado.

"Yo lo siento mucho" dijo Abby llorando.

"No, esto se acabo, tu ya no eres mi esposa, saliendo de aquí voy a pedir el divorcio" dijo Derek muy enojado mientras los demás se sorprendían de lo que dijo.

"Derek por favor" suplico Abby llorando.

"No, no me vuelvas a hablar, ni siquiera te acerques a mi" dijo Derek muy enojado mientras se iba de la habitación, en eso Mike se acerco a Abby.

"Usted me dijo que no tenia lo necesario para asustar y me hecho del programa, pero usted ¡ni siquiera sabe lo que se necesita!" dijo Mike muy enojado a Abby y se fue de la habitación.

"Yo deshonre a la universidad y a mi familia al jugar sucio, pero usted ¡deshonro al mundo entero!, le diré lo que le iba a decir a Mike en el autobús antes de que usted llegara, ¡puede irse a la mierda!" dijo Sully muy enojado mientras se iba.

"¿Eso es lo que necesitábamos para asustar?, ¿solo unos dulces?, usted es un asco de persona, apuesto que las susto limpiadas no las fundo usted" dijo Claire enojada y en eso se fue.

"¿Que es peor?, ¿alterar el correo o mentirle al mundo?" dijo Flint decepcionada Y se fue.

"Usted decepciono a su familia, pero no por no acabar la carrera, sino por terminarla con fraudes, al menos usted tuvo una familia que decepcionar, yo no" dijo Randall un poco triste por ella, todos le dijeron lo que tenían que decirle y se fueron dejándola sola llorando, nadie quería hablar con ella por lo que hiso.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: El ataque de la locura

Las cosas se están viniendo para abajo, la desesperación aumenta, han pasado 3 días desde que Abby confesó su mayor secreto y todos la detestan, Mike y Sully siguen sin hablarse, varios piensan en quitarse la vida.

Ese día en el baño de vapor el cual es una habitación que solo tiene pocos pasillos, un segundo piso y unas bancas, se encontraban Derek, Johnny, Javier y Sully, descansando y en eso se escucho otro sonido de las habitaciones.

"Maldito laberinto, no soporto que sigua moviéndose" dijo Derek un poco molesto.

"No puedo creer que Abby haya engañado a todo el mundo" dijo Sully.

"Y lo peor es que nadie más sabe el secreto de esa perra" dijo Derek.

"Al menos el baño de vapor se siente bien" dijo Johnny.

"Oye Sully, ¿ya hablaste con Mike?" pregunto Derek.

"Lo intente, pero no quiere verme ni en pintura" respondió Sully.

"¿Y si hablo con él?" pregunto Javier.

"No queda otra opción" respondió Sully.

* * *

Varias horas después, Sully se encontraba en el dormitorio.

"Quiero ver la tele" dijo Boo.

"Lo sé pero no hay televisión, la única televisión que había estaba en la sala de estar y está rota o no sé si hay otra, no me acuerdo si vio o no otra tele por algún lado" dijo Sully.

"Pero estoy aburrida" dijo Boo.

"Ve a jugar con Claire" dijo Sully.

"Mejor con Mike" dijo Boo.

"No es buen momento, ahora el está haciendo berrinches" dijo Sully evitando reírse.

"¿¡Berrinches!?, eso lo haces tú gran bola de pelos" dijo Mike enojado quien había escuchado la conversación mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Oye, no hables así en frente de Boo" dijo Sully algo molesto.

"Si no te gusta, entonces tu y esa mocosa pueden irse de aquí" dijo Mike enojado.

"Tú no nos puedes correr" dijo Sully.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" dijo Mike enojado y en ese momento Sully lo agarro del pie y lo saco de la habitación.

"Oye, tú no me puedes hacer esto" dijo Mike.

"Mike, déjalo por favor, no vale la pena" dijo Celia.

"Está bien" respondió Mike de mala gana.

* * *

mientras tanto en la sala de espejos, un mini laberinto de espejos.

"Oye Claire, ¿puedo preguntar algo?" pregunto Abby a Claire.

"No" respondió Claire.

"¿Por qué siguen con esto?" pregunto Abby.

"Porque nos mentiste a todos y lo sabes" respondió Abby.

"Pero tú no sabes cómo fue mi vida" dijo Abby.

"Claro que se, como la de cualquier persona" dijo Claire.

"Oye, ¿qué es eso?" pregunto Abby señalando a una marca en uno de los espejos.

"No lo sé" respondió Claire, en eso, Abby rompió el espejo y encontró una pequeña hoja de papel con 15 coordenadas.

"¿Qué significa?" pregunto Claire.

"No se" respondió Abby, mientras miraba la hoja con la coordenadas: (4,1,1), (2,3,4), (1,1,3), (2,1,1,), (4,3,2), (2,3,3), (4,2,1), (4,3,4), (2,2,3), (3,3,4), (3,1,1), (2,3,2), (1,1,1), (1,1,2), (3,4,4).

"Un minuto, son las coordenadas de las habitaciones que tienen trampas" dijo Claire un poco feliz.

"¿Como lo sabes?" pregunto Abby.

"Porque son 15, 15 horarios, 15 trampas," respondió Claire.

"Tiene sentido, hay que avisarle a los demás" dijo Abby.

* * *

En el comedor, todos estaban reunidos.

"Entonces, ¿esto nos indica la posición de las trampas?" pregunto George.

"Si" respondió Abby.

"Lo malo es que no sabemos cómo orientarnos, la ultima vez usamos la biblioteca como la 1,1,1 pero ahora no tenemos ni idea" dijo Randall.

"Podríamos orientarnos usando una brújula" dijo Mike.

"Eso es estúpido, no tenemos idea de en qué sentido se encontraba la biblioteca antes de moverse" dijo Sully.

"Tengo una idea, ¿recuerdan el cubo Rubik que les mostré?" pregunto Randall.

"Si" respondió Javier.

"Este lugar está basado en eso, solo hay que encontrar la biblioteca y ver en qué sentido se encuentra, e imaginar en donde, olvídenlo" dijo Randall rindiéndose.

"¿Qué?, ¿No tienes ninguna idea?" pregunto Johnny.

"No, ni siquiera sabemos si estamos en el techo o en el suelo debido al sistema de gravedad" respondió Randall.

"Seme ocurre algo" dijo Flint.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Randall.

"Creo que no nos hubieran dejado estas coordenadas sin una forma de orientarnos así que pensé que en alguna parte de este lugar puede haber algo para orientarnos" respondió Flint.

"Tienes razón, hay que buscar por todo el lugar" dijo Sully y en eso todos se pusieron en marcha.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" pregunto Boo.

"Eh, bueno" respondió Sully y en eso se pusieron a buscar.

* * *

Pasaron horas buscando y aun no habían encontrado algo, Sully y Boo estaban en el sótano.

"Sully, ¿qué es esto?" pregunto Boo mientras le mostraba una pequeña esfera con una pequeña esfera blanca adentro con 3 cubos de rojo, verde y azul, separados formando la esquina de un cubo.

"Eso, eso es lo que buscamos" dijo Sully feliz mientras Boo le daba el objeto, en eso, ambos fueron a la salida del sótano, pero cuando Sully salió, las puertas se cerraron dejando a Boo atrapada.

"¡Booooo!, noooo" grito Sully muy asustado quien no podía creer que Boo estuviera sola en una trampa.

"¡Por favor, Sully ayúdame!" grito Boo muy asustada y en eso, vio como el suelo se abría mostrando una serie de ventiladores que empezaron a girar a una gran velocidad que las demás cajas que cayeron fueron completamente destrozadas dejando la habitación limpia, Boo aun podía sujetarse de las escaleras de la puerta, ella vio que entre los ventiladores habían unos cuantos cuadros por donde pisar y 4 de ellos eran de color rojo.

"¡Sully tengo miedo!" grito Boo asustada.

"¡Que alguien nos ayude!" grito Sully asustado, en eso los demás llegaron.

"¡Boo, aguanta!" grito Claire mientras miraba la habitación en busca de la clave y vio los cuadros rojos.

"¡Boo escucha, tienes que saltar a los cuadros rojos!" grito Claire.

"¿Qué?, si hace eso, se va matar" dijo Randall a Claire.

"Es la única forma de que Boo salga de esto" dijo Claire.

"Tengo miedo" dijo Boo a Sully.

"No temas, te vamos a sacar" dijo Sully.

"Boo, tienes que hacerlo, es la única forma de que salgas de ahí" dijo Claire.

"No, me voy a caer" dijo Boo.

"No, tu puedes, tienes que hacerlo" dijo Claire.

"Boo, si no rompes ese miedo, no vas a poder salir" dijo Randall, en eso los demás comenzaron apoyarle moralmente, en eso Boo bajo al cuadro de abajo, vio que uno de los rojos estaba a su lado, tenía que saltar, y en eso salto, logro caer en el cuadro el cual se encendió, vio otro enfrente de ella, se en carrero lo mas que pudo y salto logrando caer al cuadro, el otro estaba a su izquierda, ella vio que estaba lejos pero afortunadamente había un cuadro normal, ella salto pero al caer, casi se cae en los ventiladores, grito del susto pero salto al cuadro rojo, el ultimo estaba en la pared y fue fácil saltar, lo hiso y al caer en ese cuadro, los ventiladores se frenaron de golpe y el suelo se cerró mientras que las puertas se abrían, en ese momento Sully corrió hacia ella mientras que los demás se ponían muy felices de que lo consiguiera.

* * *

Varias horas después, en el comedor, todos estaban reunidos.

"¿Qué clase de persona pondría a una niña ahí?" pregunto Fungus.

"Solo existe una y es el loco que nos metió aquí" respondió Sully.

"Entonces, ¿crees que eso nos puede ayudar?" pregunto Celia a Randall quien sostenía la pequeña esfera.

"Es posible, menos mal que la salvaron, solo hay que descifrar como funciona" respondió Randall mientras observaba la esfera en su mano.

"¿Y cómo crees que funciones?" pregunto George.

"Solo se me ocurre que si vamos a alguna de las esquinas del cubo, podría indicarnos la posición" respondió Randall.

"Pues hay que intentarlo" dijo Sully.

* * *

Varias horas después de ir a las habitación, todos estaban de nuevo en el comedor.

"Lo tengo" dijo Randall.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Sully algo emocionado.

"Si y esta basura no sirve para nada" respondió Randall algo frustrado.

"¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabes que no sirve?" pregunto Mike.

"Porque dice que la habitación donde ocurrió la trampa de Boo es la galería" respondió Randall.

"Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Naomi?" pregunto Abby, en ese momento apareció Naomi con una escopeta apuntándoles a todos.

"Bien, solo denme al niña y nadie saldrá herido" dijo Naomi.

"¿Para que la quieres?" pregunto Sully asustado.

"Porque ella sabe dónde está la salida" respondió Naomi enojada.

"Te estás volviendo loca" dijo Randall pero en ese momento, Naomi le apunto con el arma.

"Yo no estoy loca" dijo Naomi enojada.

"Naomi, cálmate y baja el arma" dijo Abby tratando de hacer que se calmara, en ese momento Sully tiro la mesa hacia ella mientras tomaba a Boo, Naomi disparo pero no logro darles, todos corrieron asustados en diferentes direcciones pero Naomi se fue por Sully y Boo.

"¡Dame a la niña!" grito Naomi mientras perseguía a Sully.

"No lo entiendes, ella te está usando, nos ha estado usando" dijo Naomi muy enojada mientras disparaba, cuando Sully y Boo llegaron al salón de clases, Naomi logro alcanzarlos.

"¡Déjala en paz!, es solo una niña" grito Sully a Naomi.

"Tú no lo vez, ella sabe de nosotros, sabe quiénes somos, sabe dónde está la salida" dijo Naomi enojada.

"Te estás volviendo loca, eso es lo que pasa" dijo Sully a Naomi.

"Bien, si no me la das, tendré que matarlos a ambos" dijo Naomi mientras les apuntaba con el arma pero al intentar disparar, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba cargada, Sully y Boo aprovecharon para escapar pero ella les escupió fuego pero no logro darles, Sully y Boo llegaron al baño y se escondieron en uno de los sanitarios pero llego Naomi buscándolos.

"Vamos gatito, solo dame a la niña, prometo no hacerle daño ¡si me dice donde está la maldita salida!" grito Naomi pero no hubo respuesta, en eso cargo la escopeta y comenzó a disparar a cada sanitario, al llegar a Sully y Boo, Sully le azotó la puerta antes de que disparara, tomo su escopeta y la rompió.

"Escucha, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto" dijo Sully intentando razonar con Naomi pero ella saco una pistola y apunto a Sully, el arranco la puerta y se la arrojo antes de que disparara, tomo a Boo y huyeron, llegaron a la sala de calderas pero ella les tendió una emboscada.

"Solo los dejare ir si ella me dice donde está la salida" dijo Naomi mientras le apuntaba a Sully.

"Esto no tiene que ser así, este lugar te está afectando demasiado, ella no sabe nada" dijo Sully.

"No, ella te está engañando, pero yo lose, yo lose y si no me dice, los matare a ambos" dijo Naomi, pero en eso, apareció Randall detrás de ella quien estaba camuflado y la agarro por la espalda.

"Vamos Sullivan, huye, yo me encargo" dijo Randall a Sully mientras sujetaba a Naomi quien estaba luchando, Sully logro escapar pero Naomi se libero de Randall y le apunto con el arma pero el se volvió invisible y huyo pero al salir, se activo una trampa, se cerraron las puertas y comenzó a salir fuego por todas parte, Randall se volvió visible y vio a Naomi, no estaba asustada.

"Yo no pienso morir así" dijo Naomi y en eso, puso el arma en su boca.

"¡Naomi!, ¡no lo hagas, aun podemos salir de aquí, pero por favor no lo hagas!" grito Randall suplicándole que no lo hiciera pero ella no le hiso caso y se disparo en la boca, las puertas se abrieron y el fuego se apago.

"¡Nooooooo!" grito Randall al ver como Naomi se disparo.

* * *

Varios minutos después, llevaron el cuerpo de Naomi al cementerio.

"No puedo creer que se disparara en la boca" dijo Derek.

"Es este lugar, así es como acabaremos si no salimos de aquí" dijo Claire.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Mas desesperación

Naomi ha muerto, Mike y Sully siguen sin hablarse, han perdonado a Abby, han empezado a desesperarse demasiado por salir.

En el dormitorio se encontraba Sully y Randall.

"Te lo digo Sully, se que nos están observando" dijo Randall a Sully.

"Si, pero que podríamos hacer, ni siquiera sabemos donde podría haber cámaras" dijo Sully.

"No pero hay que hacer algo" dijo Randall.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?, ¿sentarnos sin hacer nada para que se aburran y nos dejen salir?" pregunto Sully.

"No lo sé, pero el que nos metió en esto tiene que pagar" respondió Randall.

"Randy, ¿a caso quieres desperdiciar tu vida buscando al hombre que nos metió en esto?" pregunto Sully.

"No, pero hay que hacer algo, ¿has pensado que podrían hacerle esto a otras personas?, y que tal que no somos los primeros en estar aquí" respondió Randall.

"Si, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?" pregunto Sully.

"Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a quemar este sitio, les daremos un show que no olvidaran" respondió Randall.

"¿Qué?, si hacemos eso nos vamos a matar, ¿has pensado en eso?, y que tal que quemamos este lugar y lo primero que hacen ellos, es venir y matarnos primero" dijo Sully.

"¿Y tú has pensado que podría haber en la salida?, y que tal que encontramos la salida y al salir nos matan" dijo Randall.

"Bien, intentaremos quemar el lugar, voy a hablar con los demás" dijo Sully y en eso fue por los demás.

* * *

"Bien, ese es el plan, ahora, en marcha" dijo Sully a los demás y en eso se pusieron a buscar cosas para quemar, Sully fue a la cocina, volteo la estufa rompiendo la manguera de gas y encendió una caja de serillos y la dejo en una de las entradas en la habitacio mientras que los demás pusieron las camas de los que ya habían muerto en distintas habitaciones, usaron la gasolina de la moto sierra de uno de los asesinos y otras cosas inflamables, y les prendieron fuego, 7 habitaciones ya estaban en llamas las cuales eran: las cuatro canchas, el depósito de basura, las catacumbas y el museo de la tortura.

"¿Creen que funcionara?" pregunto Johnny a los demás que estaban en la habitación vacía.

"Esperemos" respondió Randall y en ese momento empezaron a ver el humo entrar por la habitación acompañado por una gran explosión proveniente de la cocina, esperaron unos minutos pero no paso nada.

"Ok, no paso nada, hay que apagar el fuego o moriremos" dijo George y en eso los demás comenzaron a buscar cosas con que apagar el fuego, todos estaban algo asustados, Claire logro encontrar varios extintores en el almacén y los usaron, tardaron varias horas en apagar el fuego pero al fin lo consiguieron, varios minutos después, todos se encontraban en la cocina.

"Solo a ti Sullivan se te ocurriría explotar la cocina, ahora no tenemos en donde concina la comida" dijo Mike enojado a Sully.

"A mí ni me mires, fue Randall el de la idea de prender fuego al lugar" respondió Sully.

"No le eches la culpa, el no te dijo que explotaras la..." dijo Mike enojado pero fue interrumpido por Johnny.

"¡Basta!, ustedes dos quédense en el comedor ahí hasta que resuelvan sus problemas" dijo Johnny algo molesto.

"Tú no..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido por Abby.

"Tiene razón así que háganlo" dijo Abby molesta.

* * *

Varios minutos después, Mike y Sully estaban sentados en los extremos de la mesa del comedor, no se habían hablado hasta ahora.

"Maldita albóndiga mohosa" susurro Sully.

"Estúpido neandertal" susurro Mike.

"¡Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?!" grito Sully enojado a Mike.

"¡Y tu eres un gato con roña!" grito Mike a Sully.

"Estos dos se comportan como niños" susurro Randall que se había hecho invisible para ver como estaban, en eso decidió salir de la habitación pero al hacerlo se activo una trampa cerrando las puertas del comedor.

"¡Mira, por tu culpa estamos en una trampa!" grito Sully.

"Eso es culpa tuya" dijo Mike y en ese momento la gravedad cambio haciendo que todo se fuera al techo, gritaron pero nada los detuvo por suerte no se hicieron daños graves.

"¿Qué clase de trampa es esta?" pregunto Mike pero en ese momento cambio la gravedad hacia la pared Norte, y en eso a la pared Sur.

"Si no hacemos algo..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido cuando se fueron al centro de la habitación y luego la gravedad se apago.

"Mejor hay que buscar la clave" dijo Mike pero la gravedad cambio a la pared Norte, Sully logro agarrarse de las escaleras de la puerta pero Mike no y la gravedad cambio al Sur y en ese momento Sully logro agarrar a Mike de la mano antes de que cayera y en eso vio un interruptor en la esquina superior izquierda de la pared Este, pero en ese momento cambio la gravedad cayo y a la esquina del suelo y las paredes Norte y Osete, después cambio a la pared Este, Mike intento correr al interruptor pero la gravedad cambio a la pared Oeste.

"Tenemos que pensar en algo para llegar al interruptor" dijo Sully.

"Ya sé, lánzame al interruptor" dijo Mike.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sully.

"Confía en mí, es la única forma de salir de aquí" respondió Mike y en ese momento Sully lo agarro y lo lanzo pero antes de llegar al interruptor cambio la gravedad y llego al techo, afortunadamente estaba muy cerca y lo activo, las puertas se abrieron y la gravedad cambio al suelo, Mike y Sully cayeron, Mike no se hiso mucho daño pero Sully se rompió el brazo derecho.

"Maldita sea" dijo Sully adolorido, los demás entraron y los llevaron a la enfermería, Mike no tenía muchos daños pero Sully tenía el brazo derecho fracturado y no sabían que hacer, pasaron algunas horas y lograron ponerle un yeso y algo para sujetarse el brazo.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, Mike y Sully se hablan un poco, todos estaban en la sala de cajas de colores la cual era una habitación con cajas cubicas de distintos colore por todas partes e incluso habían cajas flotando en el aire, las paredes estaban pintadas con cuadros de distintos colores.

"Entonces, realmente estas decidido a ver a los padres Boo, ¿verdad?" pregunto Randall.

"Si, ellos tienen que saber la verdad" respondió Sully.

"¿No te importa lo que te pueden hacer?" pregunto Abby.

"Tengo que correr el riesgo" dijo Sully mientras miraba a Boo.

"Bueno, pero primero hay que buscar la salida" dijo Derek.

"¿Pero dónde podría estar?" pregunto George.

"No lo sé, pero tiene que estar en algún lado" dijo Derek.

"No nos lo pondrán tan fácil, este lugar es la fantasía de cualquier enfermo salido del manicomio" dijo Randall.

"Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir, hay que descansar" dijo Fungus.

"Vallan ustedes, yo pasare al baño primero" dijo Randall.

* * *

después de unos minutos, Randall salió del baño pero antes de ir al dormitorio se encontró a Fungus.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Randall.

"Solo quería preguntarte algo" respondió Fungus.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Randall.

"Nada" respondió Fungus y en ese momento saco una pistola eléctrica y la uso contra Randall electrocutándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

Varias horas después Randall despertó atado a una silla muy familiar, la habitación estaba oscura y solo habían unas pocas lámparas portátiles, de pronto vio a Fungus a su lado.

¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Randall a Fungus.

"Esto es la venganza" respondió Fungus.

"¿Qué?, ¿tu nos metiste en esto?" pregunto Randall asustado.

"No, pero planeé esto desde hace unas pocas semanas" respondió Fungus con una pequeña risa malvada.

"Pero, ¿por qué?" pregunto Randall asustado.

"Por lo que me hiciste hace 4 años, tu maldita maquina casi me mata así que voy a regresarte ese favor, voy a hacer que sientas lo que yo sentí, por todos estos años de intimidación que me causaste, yo esperaba que estuvieras muerto cuando Sully te desterró, yo pensé en intentar buscarte, e incluso encontré los pedazos de la puerta por la que te lanzaron, pero pensé en todo lo que me hiciste, y los queme en un incinerador" respondió Fungus enojado.

"Tú no eres así, tú no eres un asesino" dijo Randall asustado,

"Yo no era un asesino, pero este lugar te cambia" respondió Fungus enojado, en eso encendió una lámpara para mostrando un algo que dejo a Randall impresionado y a la vez asustado, era la maquina que una vez Randall construyo para extraerle los gritos a los niños solo que esta era más pequeña.

"¿Impresionado?, solo que esta no la diseñe para extraerte los gritos, la diseñe para matarte" dijo Fungus con una sonrisa malvada.

"Fungus, espera, no cometas lo errores que yo cometí, tú no eres yo, no lo hagas" dijo Randall muy asustado.

"Asquerosa lagartija, ahora si tienes miedo, es el miedo que tú me hiciste sentir hace mucho tiempo y por un largo tiempo" respondió Fungus muy enojado.

"Los otros te harán pagar por esto, aun es tiempo para que cambies" dijo Randall muy asustado.

"¿Crees que ellos lo sabrán?, estamos en la habitación oscura y ellos en el dormitorio durmiendo felizmente sin ti, ellos estarán mejor sin ti, aparte, ya estamos muertos y lo mejor es que tu morirás antes que yo, ellos no lograran entra aquí a tiempo porque bloque las salidas menos la mas retirada" dijo Fungus con una sonrisa malvada.

"Escucha, hare lo que tú quieras, solo déjame salir" dijo Randall muy asustado.

"¿Lo que yo quiera?, lo que quiero es que mueras, crees que me tarde 2 semanas en construí esto, e incluso construí la silla igual a la de tu propio diseño, en 2 semanas hice lo que tú hiciste en 2 años" dijo Fungus enojado.

"Tú no eras así, este lugar te está cambiando, nos está cambiando a todos, te estás volviendo igual que yo" dijo Randall muy asustado.

"Yo no soy como tú, esto no lo hago por un estúpido record, lo hago porque te odio, aparte Mike y Boo me lo agradecerían mucho porque tu quisiste matarlos le la misma forma en que yo te voy a matar" dijo Fungus muy enojado.

"Podemos resolverlo..." dijo Randall pero fue interrumpido por Fungus que le agarro la cabeza y le ató el cuello con otra amarra.

"Calla y abre la boca maldita perra, voy a hacer que mueras de la forma más lenta posible" dijo Fungus muy enojado y en eso encendió la maquina y se quedo a ver.

"Fungus, por favor, no lo hagas, tú no eres un asesino, se que tienes una familia, ellos no querrían que hicieras esto, por favor" suplico Randall muy asustado.

"Ese es el miedo que hiciste que sintiera Mike, tú no tienes familia así que nadie te extrañara y mis padres jamás sabrán de esto" dijo Fungus enojado.

"Fungus, no te das cuenta que estás haciendo lo que ellos quieren que hagas, te estás volviendo igual de enfermo como ellos, solo haces que disfruten mas de esto" suplico Randall muy asustado.

"Cállate lagartija estúpida" dijo Fungus muy enojado mientras golpeaba a Randall en el estomago, en eso la máscara de la maquina llego a Randall, el no podía respirar.

"Ahora siente como tus pulmones se comprimen, siente lo que yo sentí, lo que le quisiste hacerles a Mike y a Boo" dijo Fungus muy enojado mientras Randall agonizaba, el trataba de luchar pero no podía hacer nada.

"¿Te gusta esto?, yo se que te gusta maldita perra" dijo Fungus enojado, Randall intentaba hacer lo posible por liberarse, empezó a cambiar de color camuflándose, el estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas, se estaba rindiendo, de pronto las habitaciones comenzaron a moverse.

"Ojala, hubieras muerto cuando intentaste suicidarte" dijo Fungus enojado pero en ese momento fue golpeado por Celia, ella arranco la manguera de la máscara de Randall y abrió sus atadura.

"¡Corre Randall!, ¡corre!" grito Celia a Randall pero él estaba muy débil, le costaba respirar.

"No lo entiendes, es lo que me hiso, es lo que quiso hacerle a tu esposo y a Boo" dijo Fungus a Celia.

"Lo sé, pero eso no significa que le hagas lo mismo" respondió Celia.

"Entonces tendré que matarte a ti y a Randall" dijo Fungus enojado y saco un cuchillo de una caja que había traído, y corrió así Randall, Celia no pudo detenerlo pero Randall logro hacerse invisible a tiempo y esquivar el cuchillo el cual se rompió al chocar contra la pared, Celia se abalanzo hacia Fungus, en eso Randall logro llegar a la salida que no había sido bloqueada, los demás lo estaban esperando en el dormitorio pero al salir, las puertas se cerraron y las luces de la habitación se encendieron.

"Jodida puta, por tu culpa estamos en una maldita trampa" dijo Fungus enojado, en eso apareció un reloj holográfico en el centro de la habitación que indicaba un minuto, el reloj se puso en marcha atrás y de las paredes Norte y Sur salieron unas cajas llenas de acido con un botón en su interior.

"¡Celiaaaaaa!" grito Mike al ver a Celia en esa trampa.

"¡Michael!" grito Celia, en eso supo que lo que tenía que hacer era oprimir los botones, fue al de la pared Norte, metió la mano en la caja, el acido comenzó a corroer su mano, ella grito de dolor hasta que oprimió el botón, pero no paso nada y la saco de inmediato.

"Fungus, has algo" dijo Celia a Fungus.

"¿¡Para que!?, de todos modos estamos muertos" dijo Fungus enojado, en eso Celia fue al otro botón pero antes de meter la mano vio el pedazo del cuchillo en el suelo, lo tomo e intento presionar el botón con el cuchillo pero antes de que metiera el cuchillo, la habitación se volvió de color rojo y sonó una pequeña alarma, de inmediato lo saco y la habitación volvió a la normalidad, solo quedaban 30 segundos, metió la mano y presiono el botón lo mas rápido que pudo y la saco de inmediato, pero no paso nada, supo en ese momento que solo saldrían si ambos presionaban los botones al mismo tiempo, solo quedaban 20 segundos.

"Fungus, tienes que ayudarme" dijo Celia muy asustada a Fungus pero el solo se sentó y la ignoro.

"Fungus, si no hacemos algo, ambos moriremos" dijo Celia muy asustada.

"¡Fungus!, has algo por favor" grito Mike asustado pero Fungus solo lo ignoro, solo quedaban 10 segundos.

"Fungus, por favor, no te quedes ahí" grito Mike asustado pero en ese momento el reloj llego a cero y aparecieron unos aspersores del techo que empezaron a esparcir acido, Celia y Fungus gritaron del dolor.

"¡Celiaaaaaa!" grito Mike al ver como Celia se derretía, Randall vio a Fungus derretirse e intento golpear la puerta pero estaba demasiado débil, al final pararon las aspersores y se abrieron unas pequeñas coladeras donde se fue el acido, de los aspersores comenzó a salir agua hasta que la habitación quedo completamente limpia de acido, las puertas se abrieron, los aspersores pararon y las coladeras se cerraron, los demás no podían creer lo que paso, Celia y Fungus estaban muertos, llevaron sus cuerpos al cementerio, Mike estaba completamente destrozado, Randall estaba muy triste por lo que le paso a Fungus, todos estaban llorando, pasaron unas horas hasta que al fin se calmaron.

"Randall, ¿por qué te sientes mal por Fungus?, el intento matarte" pregunto Sully.

"Porque él no lo hiso por venganza, lo hiso porque se estaba volviendo loco, sé que me odiaba, pero no como para hacer esto" respondido Randall triste.

"¿Por qué la maquina y todo lo demás no se derritió con el acido?" pregunto Sully.

"Tal vez el acido estaba diseñado solo para derretir la carne" respondió Randall triste.

"¿Y porque la habitación se volvió roja cuando Celia intento presionar el botón con el cuchillo?" pregunto Sully.

"Porque esos malditos nos están observando y no quieren que hagamos trampa" respondió Randall

"¿Como supieron que estaba en problemas?" pregunto Randall.

"Te habías tardado demasiado y Fungus no estaba, entonces cuando la habitación se había movido, se conecto con el dormitorio y escuchamos otros ruidos extraños, Celia fue a investigar y te encontró en problemas y sin avisarnos ella fue sola a salvarte" respondió Sully.

"Cuanto deseo que salgamos de este lugar infernal" dijo Randall.

"Y lo vamos a conseguir" dijo Sully.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Un pasado muy triste

"Mike sigue sin hablar, no se ha levantado de la cama en todo el día" dijo Sully a Randall, ellos se encontraban en el mini cine, una habitación con 20 asientos, una pequeña sala de proyección y una pantalla que abarca toda la pared, ellos estaban viendo una película de Tintan.

"Ella era su vida, era todo lo que tenia, solo le quedas tu" dijo Randall.

"Solo quiero que algún día volvamos a ver la luz del sol" dijo Sully algo triste.

"Aun faltan 3 trampas, yo me pregunto que pasara cuando acaben las trampas, a veces pienso que se abrirá una salida, otras que volverán a iniciarse las trampas" dijo Randall algo triste.

"Oye, si quieres puedes ver a Boo, está en el salón de arte" dijo Sully un poco feliz.

"No lo sé, después de lo que le he hecho, dudo mucho que quiera volver a verme" dijo Randall algo triste.

"No te eches la culpa por eso, el pasado paso, además le contamos sobre porque lo hiciste, le dijimos que la asustabas porque era tu trabajo, y lo de la maquina, fue porque te obligaron, aparte le hablamos sobre como eras antes, cuando te conocimos y sobre la horrible experiencia que te paso en las susto limpiadas, crees que si aun te siguiera odiando, no se hubiera preocupado por ti cuando casi te suicidas, realmente no me acuerdo si has hablado con ella antes pero sé que no te despreciara" dijo Sully.

"Gracias Sully eres un gran amigo" dijo Randall con una pequeña sonrisa y en eso fue a ver a Boo.

* * *

En el salón de arte.

"Boo, ¿puedo pasar?" pregunto Randall.

"Claro Randy" respondió Boo y en eso paso Randall a la habitación.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Randall.

"Es un dibujo de ti, de cuando ibas a la universidad" respondió Boo y en eso le mostro un dibujo simple de él.

"Está muy bien, solo que le faltan unas gafas redondas" dijo Randall con una sonrisa.

"¿Así?" pregunto Boo mostrándole el dibujo.

"Si" respondió Randall.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" pregunto Boo.

"Adelante" respondió Randall.

"¿Como fue tu vida?" pregunto Boo en so la sonrisa de Randall se desvaneció.

"¿De verdad quieres saber eso?, porque es mejor enterrar el pasado" pregunto Randall un poco nervioso.

"Si, ¿no puede ser tan malo?" respondió Boo.

"Bueno, pero te advierto que no es muy agradable, mi vida no fue como la de cualquier niño, tenía un padre, una madre y una hermana, yo era muy feliz, hacia muchas amistades en el kínder, tenía solo 4 años cuando mi vida se arruino, mis padres salieron de compras un lindo día, yo estaba en casa con mi hermana mayor y unas horas después vino un policía a mi casa, nos dieron la mala noticia de que ellos murieron en un misterioso accidente, ellos estaban estacionados apunto de encender el carro cuando de repente fueron envestidos por un camión de basura sin freno de mano en puesta abajo, no había nadie en el camión pero mis padres no sobrevivieron, me llevaron a mi y a mi hermana a un orfanato, ella sabia defenderse pero yo no, siempre me acosaban y engañaban a mi hermana y a los demás de que no era cierto, cuando entre en a la primaria fue igual, me aventaban bolas de papel, me insultaban de que yo era un Don nadie sin padres, se burlaban de mis habilidades de camuflaje, en ese entonces yo no sabía controlarlas muy bien, se burlaban de que siempre desaparecía, cuando entre a la secundaria, la situación empeoro, mi vista se deterioro y me tuvieron que comprar esas gafas, me encerraban en los casilleros, metían mi cabeza en el escusado y tiraban de la cadena, me decían de cosas como: lagarto de cuatro ojos, chico lagarto o lagartija afeminada, perdí la cuenta de las veces que me rompieron las gafas, en los deportes siempre me escogían al último, y en algunos deportes como quemados, siempre era el blanco de todos, una vez me encerraron en el casillero antes de salir de vacaciones, casi muero hay si no fuera porque mi hermana se preocupo mucho por mí, en otra ocasión casi me expulsan de la escuela, me culparon de haber acosado a una chica, me hubieran enviado a un manicomio si no fuera porque descubrieron al verdadero acosador antes de que me expulsaran, nunca tuve amigos en toda mi vida, cuando entre a la universidad, elegí la carrera de asustador no porque me llamara la atención, sino por una estupidez, porque quería sentirme superior a los niños, conocí a Mike, pero supongo que todo eso te la han de haber contado ellos, pero lo que no creo que sepan, es lo que me paso después de que ellos fueran expulsados de la universidad, los problemas continuaron, me decían corazoncitos o lagarto rosado, me humillaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad sobre todo los ROR, un día pusieron un enorme poster de cosas de niñas en el campus y ellos me lanzaron hacia él, quede camuflado con el poster, fue una de las peores cosas que me pasaron, me tomaron fotos y las subieron a internet, créeme que una vez casi intento suicidarme, sino fuera por un extraño sueño que me dijo que no lo hiciera, la decana Hardscrabble no solo se burlo de mi la vez que quede humillado en las susto limpiadas, lo ha hecho siempre, me agarro como su payasito, raras veces lograba verla riéndose de mi, ella nunca hiso algo para que dejaran de atormentarme, la ultima y peor broma que me hicieron fue en el día de graduación, en ese entonces mi hermana ya había tenido a mi sobrino Rex, ese día cuando me otorgaron el diploma, me bañaron en pintura rosada y me lanzaron globos llenos de pintura de distintos colores, todos se reían de mi, incluso los profesores y la decana, incluso llegue a ver a mi hermana y mi sobrino riéndose, tome mi diploma y salí corriendo, me caí de las escaleras al huir, huy lo más lejos que puede, intente hacerme invisible pero la pintura no me lo permitía, estuve en mi apartamento, no podía dejar de llorar durante dos semanas, y pensaba en lo mismo, en quitarme la vida pero siempre me pasaban esos sueños que me lo impedía, me decían que debía seguir con mi vida, que algún día demostraría al mundo sus errores, tenía el suficiente dinero para ir a que me arreglaran la vista, y después de que me arreglaran la vista fui a solicitar el empleo en esa horrible empresa, la paga era horrible, me sorprendí pero no dije nada, para un trabajo que requiere titulo te dan una paga miserable, mi jefe Waternoose supongo que ya lo has de conocer, el no era así, era una buena persona, no creo que le hubiera hecho daño a algún niño, pero un día, creo que el descubrió mi interés por la mecánica cosa que siempre me ha gustado desde que era niño, debí elegir la carrera de ingeniero en mecánica, el caso es que me dijo que construyera esa maldita maquina, me reusé pero intento convencerme de que sería famoso, pero aun así no lo acepte, sabía que era ilegal y si alguien se enteraba, el me echaría la culpa de todo, pero me dijo que si no lo hacía, destruiría por completo mi vida, me dijo que nunca volvería a mostrar la cara en la ciudad, el haría que me desterraran, era increíble, el acoso me siguió hasta el trabajo, yo mostraba ese carácter horrible para que nadie se metiera conmigo, incluso atormentaba a Fungus, el no merecía morir, aunque nadie lo supiera, yo era acosado por Waternoose, los demás ya lo has de saber, el me controlo tanto que perdí sensibilidad, tanto que casi llego a matarlos a ti, Mike y Sully, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Sully me desterró, pero no volví a mi mismo hasta que fui capturado por unos científicos, ellos no sabían lo que era, pensaban que era un mutante o un alienígena, aun así nunca me hicieron daño, yo los oía hablar de diversos temas, temas que me llegaron al corazón y hay cambie, desde hay siempre pensaba en disculparme contigo pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que me hicieras que decidí pensar que ni tu ni los demás habían existido, y lo demás es una historia terrible, prefiero no contártela" dijo Randall llorando e incluso Boo estaba sacando lagrimas, pero no sabían que estaba Johnny escondido en la otra habitación quien escucho toda la conversación, el se sintió muy mal por las experiencias de Randall sobretodo por lo que le hiso sufrir, en ese momento fue a hablar con los demás, los reunió a todos en el dormitorio menos a Randall y a Boo, ya que decidió no molestarlos.

"Creo que sé porque estamos aquí" dijo Johnny.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Javier.

"Es por Randall" respondió Johnny algo triste.

"¿Qué?, el no pudo ser, el intento suicidarse" dijo Abby.

"Lo sé, y sé que él no nos metió, pero creo que el que nos metió aquí lo hiso por todo lo que le hicimos a Randall, creo que quiere que paguemos por el daño que le hemos causado" dijo Johnny algo triste.

"¿Es porque siempre fuimos mejores que él?" pregunto George.

"No, es por las cosas horribles que le hemos hecho" dijo Johnny algo triste.

"Yo no le he hecho nada" dijo Flint.

"Yo solo me reí de él una vez, jamás le hice algo" dijo Abby.

"¿Sabías que casi se suicida en el universidad?, ¿sabían que había pensado varias veces en quitarse la vida?" pregunto Johnny mientras todos se sorprendían de lo que dijo.

"Le hemos hecho mucho daño, el jamás tuvo padres, solo tenía a su hermana y a su sobrino quienes también están muertos, lo humillamos demasiado y jamás nos pusimos a pensar en cómo fue su vida" dijo Johnny.

"Tiene razón, no fue la primera vez que me burle de él, lo he hecho muchas veces" dijo Abby muy apenada.

"¿Usted hiso eso?" pregunto Sully muy sorprendido.

"Y no solo eso, fuimos todos, el día en que se grado le jugaron una broma tan cruel que todos nos reímos de él, incluso los profesores" dijo Abby muy apenada.

"Peor aún, lo hiso su hermana y su sobrino" dijo Johnny.

"¿Como sabes eso?" pregunto Claire.

"Lo escuche de él, se lo conto todo a Boo" respondió Johnny.

"Tantos años, lo hicimos sufrir" dijo Derek.

"Lo curioso es que dijo que Waternoose jamás podría lastimar a un niño" dijo Johnny.

"Es verdad, en varias reuniones que tuve con él, el jamás mostro odio hacia los niños, solía decir que como es que unas cosas tan tiernas podían ser toxicas, o cómo era posible usar a unos pobres niños como fuente de energía, una vez me conto que estaba trabajando en un proyecto secreto de descubrir una fuente de energía alterna y más eficiente que los gritos de los niños" dijo Abby.

"¿No se refería a secuestrar niños?" pregunto Sully.

"No, el jamás haría algo así" respondió Abby.

"Lo raro es que cambio y obligo a Randall a hacer esa máquina" dijo Johnny.

"Eso es lo más raro" dijo Sully.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca se encontraba Randall leyendo un libro de los juegos del hambre, el se había calmado un poco al igual que Boo, no le pregunto sobre su vida ya que no era el momento, ella se encontraba en la caja de arena, Randall veía muy interesante el libro que leía cuando de repente se activo una trampa, las puertas se cerraron, el intento calmarse pero vio un láser horizontal que venía hacia él, logro esquivarlo y vio como cortaba la silla en la que estaba sentado, apareció un reloj en la pared que tenia 3 minutos e iba en cuenta regresiva, no sabía qué hacer y en eso apareció otro laser sobre él, lo esquivo fácilmente, intento escalar un librero pero aparecieron dos láseres que venían hacia él, uno a su izquierda y otro de arriba, logro esquivarlos y quedaban 2 minutos con 45 segundos, intento buscar por todas partes pero en eso aparecieron mas láseres en toda la habitación, esta vez no desaparecieron pero se movían todo el tiempo, Randall no podía estar seguro en ningún sitio, fue escalando por la pared Este pero llego un láser, el intento esquivarlo pero le logro cortar su cresta delantera, cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, pudo ver donde cayó su cresta, en eso vio un laser que venía del techo hacia él, logro esquivarlo mientras le quedaba un minuto con 30 segundos, el intento esconderse en una esquina pero en ese momento los laser se apagaron y apareció una red de láseres que venían hacia él, dejaban un pequeños hueco en medio de la pared Norte, era lo suficientemente grande como para pasar, el fue hasta el hueco y logro pasar por el, todos los libros y cosas fueron cortados por los láseres, en eso apareció otra red sobre él, con un hueco en la pared Oeste pero también fue fácil pasar, solo le quedaba un minuto y aun así no sabía qué hacer, el estaba muy asustado, en ese momento apareció otra red que venía de la pared Este, tenía un hueco en el centro, tenía que saltar pero era muy difícil, trepo hasta el centro de la pared Oeste y cuando llego el momento, salto hacia el hueco, en eso aparecieron dos redes, una del techo y otra del suelo, la del techo tenía un hueco en el Norte y la del suelo lo tenía en el Sur, de inmediato se fue a la pared Norte y paso por el hueco, luego corrió al Sur para pasar por el otro hueco, quedaban 15 segundos, en eso apareció una red que estaba girando la cual venia del Sur, era difícil que Randall pasara por el hueco ya que estaba en movimiento, pero logro pasar por el antes de que la red llegara al Norte, en eso el reloj llego a cero y las puertas se abrieron, se dio cuenta de que solo tenía que permanecer con vida todo ese tiempo, vio que nadie se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, no le dio mucha importancia pero aun así, decidió ir a verlos, cuando llego al dormitorio los encontró a todos reunidos mirándolo hacia él, todos menos Mike que aun seguía en la cama muy deprimido .

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Randall algo nervioso.

"De hecho, queremos decirte que lo sentimos, sentimos todas las cosas que te hicimos" dijo Javier muy apenado.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Randall algo desconcertado.

"Sentimos haberte humillado todos esos años, sentimos haberte hecho esas bromas tan crueles" dijo Johnny muy apenado.

"Siento mucho haberme burlado de tus problemas, lo siento mucho" dijo Abby muy apenada.

"Espero que nos puedas perdonar y si no, lo entenderemos" dijo Sully.

"¿Se refieren a todo lo que me hicieron?, el pasado paso, los perdono" dijo Randall algo feliz.

"Gracias" dijeron los demás.

"Por cierto, ¿qué te paso en la cresta?" pregunto Derek.

"Una maldita trampa, pero estoy bien" respondió Randall.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el comedor, habían logrado reparar la mesa y algunas sillas, todos estaban comiendo comida enlatada ya que la concina ya no servía.

"Voy a llevarle un poco a Mike" dijo Sully y en ese momento salió de la habitación con una lata de duraznos en almíbar.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que podría pasar cuando se acaben las trampas?" pregunto Randall, pero todos dijeron que no.

"¿Celia nunca te hiso algo?" pregunto Flint.

"No" respondió Randall.

"Pensamos que podríamos estar aquí porque alguien quiere ayudarte" dijo Johnny.

"Lo dudo, a lo único que eh llegado yo, es que esto es entretenimiento de un psicótico" dijo Randall.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio.

"Vamos Mike, tienes que comer algo, no puedes estar ahí todo el tiempo" dijo Sully a Mike.

"Déjame, no tengo razones para vivir" dijo Mike triste.

"Celia no hubiera querido que estés en esas condiciones" dijo Sully.

"Ella era todo lo que tenía" dijo Mike triste.

"Pero aun me tienes a mi" dijo Sully.

"Sin ella, yo no soy nadie" dijo Mike muy triste.

"Te dejare aquí los duraznos, pero por favor come" dijo Sully mientras dejaba la lata abierta y en eso se fue.

* * *

Varias horas después, todos estaban durmiendo menos Claire y Javier quienes se encontraban en el museo de la inquisición española viendo los horribles artefactos de tortura.

"Qué bueno que no estuvimos en esa época" dijo Javier.

"Si, no quiero imaginar lo que le hubieran hecho a uno de nosotros si lo hubieran capturado" dijo Claire.

"Sabes, deseo tanto volver a ver la luz del sol" dijo Javier.

"Todos deseamos eso" dijo Claire.

"¿Por qué querías que viniéramos aquí?" pregunto Claire.

"Tengo que contarte un secreto, en mis pasatiempos me gusta tocar la guitarra" respondió Javier.

"Bien, ¿puedes cantar una canción?" pregunto Claire.

"Claro" respondió Javier y en eso saco una guitarra que había escondido ahí y comenzó a tocarla pero antes de que empezara a cantar, las puertas se cerraron y del techo empezaron bajar unas cuchillas giratorias lentamente, mientras que del suelo salieron 2 cajas muy separadas con unas prensas adentro.

"Hay que hacer algo" dijo Javier.

"¡Auxilio!" grito Claire pero nadie vino ya que todos estaban durmiendo y el dormitorio estaba muy separado del museo.

"No hay que perder la calma, mira, esas cajas son la clave para salir de aquí" dijo Javier señalando a las cajas, las cuchillas ya estaban a la mitad de la habitación.

"Si esto es como la trampa del acido, pienso que solo funcionan si presionamos los botones al mismo tiempo" dijo Claire viendo el botón que estaba dentro de una de las cajas.

"Bien, a la cuenta de 3 presionamos los botones" dijo Javier.

"OK" dijo Claire.

"1" dijo Javier y en eso metieron las manos dentro de las cajas.

"2" dijo Javier.

"3" dijo Javier y en eso presionaron los botones, las prensas les aplastaron las manos, gritaron de dolor pero nadie los escuchaba, en eso las cuchillas se detuvieron y volvieron a su lugar mientras que las puertas se abrían, en eso las manos de Javier y Claire fueron liberadas.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos menos Mike estaban reunidos en el comedor.

"¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de eso?" pregunto Derek.

"Porque seguro estaban muy dormidos" respondió Javier quien traía vendada la mano superior derecha.

"No hablemos mas de eso, todavía nos falta una trampa y no sabemos que podría pasar después" dijo Claire quien también tenia la mano derecha vendada.

"Oye Sully, ¿cómo se siente tu brazo?" pregunto Derek a Sully.

"Un poco mejor pero aun me duele" respondió Sully.

"Hay que seguir buscando para ver si damos con la salida" dijo Randall.

"Ya hemos hecho eso muchas veces y no hemos encontrado nada" dijo Johnny.

"Solo nos quedan 2 habitaciones por revisar" dijo Randall.

"¿En serio crees que la salida puede estar en una de esas habitaciones?" pregunto George a Randall.

"Es lo más probable ya que son la únicas que no hemos revisado y aparte los que nos metieron en esto lo han de saber" dijo Randall.

"Pues en marcha" dijo Sully y en eso se pusieron los demás a intentar observar esas habitaciones.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La salida

Ah pasado un mes, Mike salió de su depresión, Sully se recupero por completo de su brazo, pero aun no habían logrado entrar en las dos habitaciones faltantes, la desesperación a aumentado más de lo que esperaban, han comenzado a alucinar y no saben qué hacer para salir de ese lugar infernal.

* * *

En el almacén de juguetes.

"Oye Abby, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" pregunto Boo a Abby quien por el momento la estaba cuidando mientras los otros pensaban en cómo salir.

"Sí, claro" respondió Abby.

"¿Ustedes también asustaban bajo la cama?" pregunto Boo.

"¿Te refieres a salir debajo de la cama de los niños?, la respuesta es no, ya que es difícil hacer un piso idéntico y además, nunca sabes qué clase de cosas hay bajo la cama" respondió Abby.

"¿Y nunca hiciste algo interesante después de que dejaste el trabajo?" pregunto Boo.

"No, casi nada, solo he pasado tiempo con Derek, pero cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a tomar unas largas vacaciones" respondió Abby.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación vacía se encontraban Sully, Randall, George y Johnny reunidos.

"Bien, ya saben cuál es el plan" dijo Sully.

"Yo quiero a Claire" dijo George, en eso fueron a buscar a Flint y a Claire quienes estaban en el comedor, ellos fueron por ellas.

"Hola, ¿qué pasa?" pregunto Flint a los otros que habían entrado a la habitación.

"Solo queremos divertirnos un poco" dijo Johnny.

"¿Y qué quieren hacer?" pregunto Claire algo nerviosa.

"Tú sabes lo que vamos a hacer" dijo Randall con una pequeña sonrisa y en eso ellas salieron corriendo, sabían que no tenían buenas intenciones, ellos comenzaron a perseguirlas.

"¿Por que huyen?, solo queremos un poco de diversión" dijo Johnny mientras las perseguía.

"¡Aléjense malditos degenerados!" grito Claire asustada mientras huía, en eso llegaron al dormitorio, Flint y Claire se separaron, pero en eso, Claire fue alcanzada por George.

"No te muevas chiquita" dijo George a Claire con una sonrisa siniestra, en eso, antes de que el la tocara, apareció Mike y lo golpeo en la cara.

"Apártate maldito enfermo" dijo Mike a George enojado.

"Gracias Mike" dijo Claire.

"No hay de que" dijo Mike, pero mientras la protegía, los otros 3 estaban persiguiendo a Flint.

"No tengas miedo, no te vamos a hacer daño" dijo Randall mientras perseguía a Flint, en eso llegaron al almacén de juguetes.

"¿Que pasa Flint?" pregunto Abby algo desconcertada por su apariencia.

"Sully, Johnny Y Randall quieren violarme" respondió Flint asustada.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?" pregunto Abby desconcertada.

"Se ah vuelto locos, tienes que ayudarme, por favor" respondió Flint asustada, en eso llegaron los otros, y ella decido escapar de la habitación pero antes de llegar a la otra, Sully la agarro de la cola.

"Ven aquí maldita víbora, ¡ayuda!, trata de escapar" grito Sully mientras sujetaba a Flint de la cola, en eso los otro empezaron a ayudarlo.

"Solo abre tu maldito culo, Flint" dijo Randall mientras la sujetaba.

"¡Déjeme malditos pervertidos!" grito Flint mientras trataba de escapar, pero en ese momento, la habitación comenzó a moverse, ella aun no había pasado a la otra habitación y fue partida a la mitad, ella grito de dolor, los otros vieron como saltaba la sangre y quedaron manchados de sangre, habían matado a Flint, Abby y Boo los miraban con horror, no podían creer lo que habían hecho, ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron.

"¿Qué hemos hecho?, ¿cómo es posible esto?" pregunto Sully mientras miraba lo que había hecho.

"Por nuestra culpa está muerta, fue nuestra culpa, nos estamos convirtiendo en animales" dijo Randall.

"Solo quiero irme a casa, solo eso" dijo Boo mientras lloraba.

"¿Por qué nos metieron aquí?" pregunto Johnny, todos se habían puesto a llorar, en eso, Randall vio algo en el suelo, era uno de esos botones que no hacían nada, el lo presiono e igualmente encendió una pequeña luz verde.

"Estos botones" dijo Randall algo impresionado.

"Sabes que no sirven para nada" dijo Sully triste.

"Solos no hacen nada, pero todos podrían hacer algo" dijo Randall un poco feliz.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Abby.

"Me refiero a que la solución estuvo frente a nuestros ojos y jamás la vimos" respondió Randall algo feliz.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Johnny.

"No lo ven, en todas las habitaciones hay estos botones, y nunca los oprimimos pensando en que no servían para nada" respondió Randall feliz.

"Entonces, si oprimimos todos los botones, ¿se abrirá una salida?" pregunto Abby.

"Es lo más probable, aparte, es la única opción que nos queda" respondió Randall feliz.

"Bien, en marcha" dijo Sully mientras se levantaba.

"Oye, aun hay dos habitaciones en las que no podemos entrar" dijo Johnny.

"Pensaremos en algo, ahora centrémonos en los demás" dijo Sully y en eso todos se pusieron en marcha, pasaron unas horas hasta que lograron presionar todos los botones, solo les faltaban dos, ahora ellos estaban reunidos en el dormitorio pensando en cómo entrar a la sala de torretas la cual se encontraba al lado.

"Bien, tengo una idea, todas las torretas están sobre la torre, entonces, las distraemos en lo que Randall entra por la parte de abajo, él las desactiva y busca el botón" dijo Sully, en eso, cuatro de ellos se pusieron en cada en las entradas de arriba y de los lados en lo que Randall entraba por abajo, estaba funcionando, no les habían alcanzado hasta ahora, Randall entro camuflado pero sabía que no servía de nada ya que podían detectar el calor, al subir, logro desactivar solo 3 ya que la otra logro verlo y comenzó a lanzarle fuego, el no sabía cómo evitarla, en eso decidió rodearla, cuando estaba detrás de la torreta, antes de que la torreta se diera la vuelta logro desactivarla, los demás le aplaudieron, en eso vio el botón en el centro de la torre y lo oprimió.

* * *

Varias horas después, estaban reunidos en la galería sobre la habitación del pozo de lava pensando en cómo entrar.

"Ya sé, Randall podría entrar trepando las paredes y..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido por Randall.

"Es imposible, están cubiertas de metal y está muy caliente, si lo hiciera me quemaría y caería a la lava" dijo Randall.

"Bueno, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?" pregunto Javier.

"Yo tengo una" respondió Mike.

"¿Cual?" pregunto Claire.

"Ustedes me bajan con una cuerda y yo busco el botón" respondió Mike.

"Mike, ¿estás seguro?" pregunto Sully.

"Si" respondió Mike.

"¿Pero es muy peligroso?, yo podría ir" dijo Derek.

"Ustedes son demasiado pesados, no los podrían aguantar, aparte, soy el más ligero" dijo Mike.

"Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado" dijo Sully.

"Lo hare" dijo Mike y en eso buscaron una cuerda, la amarraron a uno de sus pies y lo cubrieron de protector solar, luego empezaron a bajarlo hasta que llego a la mitad.

"¿Ves algo?" pregunto Randall.

"Aun no, pero aquí esta hirviendo" respondió Mike, en eso, Mike logro ver algo en la esquina superior izquierda de la pared Este.

"Creo que ya lo vi, voy a tener que columpiarme para llegar a él" dijo Mike y en eso comenzó a columpiarse.

"Ya casi, solo un poco más" dijo Mike mientras se columpiaba pero cuando logro presionar el botón, la habitación se movió y se corto la cuerda, el cayo en una de las rampas que había en la pared, el grito de dolor ya que se estaba quemando.

"¡Por favor ayúdenme!" grito Mike mientras luchaba por llegar a una de las salidas, los otros lograron llegar hasta él pero él no lograba llegar hasta ellos.

"¡Mike, resiste!" grito Sully muy asustado por Mike.

"Lo siento" dijo Mike y en eso se soltó de la rampa, la carne de las manos quedo pegada en la rampa de metal, el cayo a la lava, grito muy fuerte de dolor y murió, se hundió en la lava, los demás no podían creer que haya muerto sobre todo Sully que no podía creer que no lograra salvar la vida de su mejor amigo, todos comenzaron a llorar por él, Sully estaba muy destrozado al igual que Boo, pasó un día hasta que todos se calmaron, Boo ya se había repuesto un poco pero Sully aun se sentía muy mal, ellos estaban reunidos en el salón de clases, descubrieron que en la pared Sur se había abierto una pequeña caja de control.

"Tenias razón Randall, si hacían algo" dijo Johnny quien estaba mirando dentro de la caja en la cual había un pequeño teclado de letras y 15 luces, 14 de color verde y una de color rojo.

"¿Que creen que significa?" pregunto Claire mirando a la caja.

"No lo sé, pero hay que encontrar alguna combinación de letra" respondió Randall, en eso intento introducir un código al azar solo para ver cuántas letras pedía, solo pedía 15.

"¿Que significar esa luz roja?" pregunto George señalando a la luz roja.

"No tengo idea" respondió Randall y en eso vio una pequeña hoja de papel, la tomo para verla.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Boo.

"Tiene una numeración del 1 al 15 y encada una de ellas tiene nuestros nombre" respondió Randall.

"Tal vez es la combinación" dijo Derek.

"No, creo que es la lista de las trampas y quienes participaban en cada una de ellas" dijo Randall.

"Déjame ver" dijo Claire.

"Creo que no sirve" dijo Claire al ver la hoja.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Randall.

"Porque dice que en la trampa de los láseres participaba Roz y no tu" respondió Claire.

"Si pero ella estaba muerta antes de que eso pasara, creo que si alguien moría antes de participar en cierta trampa, era reemplazado por otro, y temo que hay que pasar por las 15 trampas para poder salir" respondió Randall mirando a la luz roja.

"¿Y quien participa en la última trampa?" pregunto Javier.

"Temo que es Johnny" respondió Randall.

"¿Qué?, yo no quiero morir" dijo Johnny.

"Si no lo haces, nunca saldremos de aquí" dijo Derek.

"Está bien, arriesgare mi vida por todos, solo díganme donde está la trampa" dijo Johnny de mala gana.

"No sabemos" dijo Abby.

"En realidad si" dijo Randall.

"Tu dijiste que la hoja con coordenadas no servía" dijo Derek.

"Al principio, pero tuve tiempo para pensar mas y me di cuenta de que esas coordenadas son del laberinto antes de moverse, solo hay que encontrar la habitación que correspondía a las coordenadas 3,4,4" respondió Randall.

"Y como sabremos cual era" dijo George.

"Claire, ¿aun tienes el mapa?" pregunto Randall.

"Si, es una suerte que no lo haya tirado" respondió Claire y en eso le dio el mapa a Randall.

"Bien, la trampa se sitúa en la iglesia" dijo Randall mientras veía el mapa.

"Que mal que no sabemos a que ahora comienza" dijo Johnny mirando a Derek de mala gana.

* * *

Unas horas después, Johnny se encontraba en la iglesia mientras que los demás lo veían desde las entradas de la habitación.

"Ya pasaron 3 horas y no ha ocurrido nada" dijo Johnny a los demás.

"Solo sigue esperando" dijo Javier, en eso las puertas se cerraron, Johnny se asusto mucho y en ese momento escucho chispas detrás de él, él se volteo de inmediato y vio unos cuadros en la pared que se estaban iluminando y a la vez echando chispas, vio que también en el suelo habían mas cuadros y en el techo, todas las paredes tenían cuadros eléctricos, en eso salto un rayo de uno de ellos, lo que lo hiso saltar del susto, vio que salió una jaula en el centro de la habitación y unas cajas separadas con clavos adentro.

"No quiero morir, por favor sáquenme de este lugar" dijo Johnny muy asustado.

"No temas, tu solo sigue adelante" dijo Derek, en eso apareció un reloj en la pared norte con 15 segundos en cuenta regresiva, Johnny no sabía qué hacer y solo se le ocurrió encerrarse en la jaula, cuando el reloj llego a cero, todos los cuadros lanzaron grandes rayos eléctricos que chocaron en la jaula pero afortunadamente, Johnny salió ileso, el pensó que la única forma de salir era usando las cajas, se dirigió a una de ellas y agarro los dos clavos, sintió grandes descargar, vio que apareció un pequeño reloj en frente de 10 segundos en cuenta regresiva, el soltó los clavos pero el reloj volvió a 10 segundos, supo en ese instante que tenía que sujetar los clavos durante 10 segundos, en eso el reloj de 15 se puso en marcha, el se encerró de inmediato en la jaula hasta que pasaran los rayos, en eso, volvió a la caja y sujeto los clavos hasta que el reloj llego a cero, cuando eso paso, se encendió una luz verde, en ese momento fue al otro en el cual hiso lo mismo, las puertas se abrieron y los cuadros se apagaron pero él estaba muy cansado de tanta electricidad.

* * *

Varias horas después, todos se encontraban en el salón de clases intentando descifrar la combinación, las 15 luces ya estaban en verde pero aun no sabían cuál era la combinación.

"Podrían ser nuestros nombres en el orden de nuestras edades" dijo Claire, en eso Randall lo intento pero no dio resultado.

"Tal vez son las cosas que más nos gustan" dijo George.

"Se me ocurre algo, podrían ser los nombres de las trampas" dijo Javier.

"Puede ser" dijo Randall y en eso se puso a pensar hasta que dio con la posible clave.

"Creo que lo tengo, debe ser C-A-L-C-S-A-H-Z-T-F-G-A-L-C-E" dijo Randall mientras ponía el código el cual resulto ser correcto.

"Genial, ¿cómo supiste el código?" pregunto Abby.

"Solo recordé en qué consistían las trampas y listo" dijo Randall feliz y en ese momento comenzó a abrirse una puerta secreta situada en el centro de la pared Norte, todos estaban muy emocionados pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron al ver lo que había al otro lado.

"No hay nada, solo una maldita pared" dijo Sully muy triste.

"No, no, ¡nooooooo!" grito Randall golpeando la pared.

"Nunca hubo una salida" dijo Johnny muy triste.

"Quiero a mi mamá" dijo Boo llorando.

"No, tiene que haber una salida" dijo Randall desesperado.

"No lo entiendes, no existe ninguna salida" dijo Sully llorando.

"¿Te estás rindiendo?" pregunto Randall sorprendido.

"Acéptalo, estamos muertos" dijo Sully.

"¿Te rindes?, el Sullivan que conozco nunca se rendiría, tú no te rendirías" dijo Randall desesperado.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" pregunto Sully.

"Piensa en Boo, se que tu quieres que ella vuelva a ver a su familia, yo se que la amas, no puedes rendirte ahora" dijo Randall algo triste.

"Mike esta muerto y es por tu culpa" dijo Sully enojado y en ese momento se paro y golpeo a Randall en la cara.

"A ti no te importa ella, solo te importa tu miserable vida" dijo Sully muy enojado y comenzó a golpear a Randall en el estomago hasta que empezó a escupir sangre.

"Por tu culpa Mike está muerto" dijo Sully muy enojado y en eso agarro el brazo inferior izquierdo de Randall y lo rompió, el grito del fuerte dolor pero Sully se lo doblo hasta sacarle el hueso, después agarro las dos crestas que le quedaban y se las arranco de un solo jalón, los demás intentaron detenerlo pero Sully era muy fuerte, en eso golpeo a Randall en la cara tan fuerte que saltaron varios de sus dientes, los siguió golpeando en la cara, perdió la mayor parte de su dentadura y al final lo golpeo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, el quedo inconsciente.

"Espero que ahora si te mueras" dijo Sully muy enojado mientras se iba de la habitación, los demás estaban muy sorprendidos de lo que le hiso a Randall.

"Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato" dijo Derek mientras lo ayudaban a cargarlo.

* * *

Paso una semana, Randall al fin despertó, vio que se encontraba en la enfermería con un pequeño tubo metido en la garganta, vio a Derek delante de él.

"Al fin despertaste, nos tenias muy preocupados" dijo Derek, Randall no podía hablar por el tubo que tenía en la garganta, en eso Derek se lo saco.

"¿Que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Randall algo desconcertado.

"Sullivan te golpeo muy duro, perdiste la mayor parte de la dentadura y el resto de tus crestas, estuviste a punto de perder el brazo pero logramos salvártelo" respondió Derek un poco feliz.

"¿Como supieron que hacer?" pregunto Randall.

"Mientras tratábamos de salvarte, por suerte encontramos un gran libro con nuestras anatomías y con instrucciones que decían que hacer encaso de que ocurrieran ciertas situaciones" respondió Derek.

"¿Y la salida?" pregunto Randall.

"Temo que no hemos encontrado nada" respondió Derek un poco triste.

"Tengo que..." dijo Randall mientras intentaba pararse pero fue interrumpido por Derek.

"Sera mejor que te quedes ahí hasta que te recuperes" dijo Derek.

"Está bien, por cierto, ¿qué paso con Sully?" pregunto Randall.

"Estaba muy alterado por la muerte de Mike pero se arrepentido de lo que te hiso, ahora el solo espera que le perdones" respondió Derek.

"Dile que lo perdono" dijo Randall.

"Eso hare" dijo Derek.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas, Randall ya se sentía mejor, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor algo tristes porque no habían encontrado la salida.

"Creo que es donde puede estar la solución" dijo Randall, en eso todos guardaron silencio y le prestaron atención.

"¿Donde?" pregunto Sully.

"Recuerdo que vi en la biblioteca unas grietas en una pared, aparte de que la habitación no es perfectamente cubica" respondió Randall.

"Es lo único que queda, hay que ir ahí" dijo Abby, en eso, todos se pusieron en marcha, cuando llegaron hasta ahí, rompieron el muro y dentro encontraron una pequeña pantalla que mostraba la salida y al lado un gran botón rojo, arriba habían 15 luces verdes.

"Tiene que ser aquí" dijo Claire, en eso Randall presiono el botón y las puertas de la habitación se cerraron, luego las habitaciones comenzaron a moverse, duro varios minutos hasta que las habitaciones se detuvieron, vieron por la pantalla la salida la cual se había abierto, lo que les puso muy felices, en eso una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió y las paredes Este y Oeste comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma, nos van a aplastar" dijo George asustado, en eso todos se pusieron en marcha buscando la salida, todas las habitaciones volvieron a su posición original, las puertas se cerraron dejando solo un único camino hacia la salida, cuando ya casi no quedaba tiempo, todos lograron llegar a la salida antes de que las paredes los aplastaran, dentro de la habitación a la que conducía la salida vieron una puerta de metal, Randall se aproximo a ella para abrirla pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sully lo interrumpió.

"Antes de que la abras, quiero darte las gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Sully.

"No hace falta, tú me ayudaste más de lo que les ayude, me has salvado de mi mismo, ahora crucen los dedos" dijo Randall y en eso abrió la puerta muy nervioso por lo que había al otro lado, al abrirla, vieron un pasillo con una luz blanca, todos estaban muy felices e incluso algunos estaban sacando lagrimas de la felicidad.

"Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso" dijo Abby muy feliz, en eso, todos empezaron a avanzar hacia la luz pero de pronto escucharon un fuerte golpe en la pared de la izquierda.

"Idiota, mira lo que hiciste" dijo alguien extraño, Sully vio que se había hecho una pequeña abertura donde ocurrió el golpe, al mirar por la abertura vio algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido, era una almacén lleno de soldados humanos, en el fondo había una marca que decía Área -1, todos se sorprendieron de eso.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: La gran revelación

Lograron salir del cubo pero han encontrado algo más espeluznante.

"¿Dónde demonios estamos?" pregunto Sully mientras miraba por la pequeña abertura.

"Mejor no hay que quedarnos con la duda" dijo Randall.

"Tienes razón, hay que salir por aquí" dijo Sully.

"Mejor hay que irnos de aquí, piensa en la niña" dijo Abby.

"¿No quieres saber porque nos metieron aquí?, y que tal que al salir por ahí nos matan" dijo Sully a Abby.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Johnny.

"Bien, ¿qué podemos hacer?" dijo Javier.

"Vamos a salir por aquí y los vamos a acabar con esto" dijo Sully y en eso comenzó a doblar la pared hasta hacer el hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que puedan salir, en eso, todos bajaron por las vigas que sujetaban el pasillo.

"Mira, las ratas se han escapado" dijo un guardia, en eso sonó un alarma y todos se pusieron alerta, en eso, Sully ataco a uno rompiéndole el cuello, los demás guardias comenzaron a disparar pero ellos lograron ocultarse tras unas cajas, Johnny vio un tanque de propano tirado frente a él, lo tomo y lo apunto directo a un guardia.

"Aquí tienes cabron" dijo Johnny y en eso rompió la válvula del tanque el cual salió disparado directo hacia el guarda al cual le arranco la cabeza, en eso, Claire vio unas cajas al lado y decidió ocultarse hay pero apareció otro guardia.

"A donde crees que vas pequeño castor" dijo el guardia a Claire, en eso ella lo ataco, le logro quitar el arma y le disparo en la cabeza, comenzó a disparar a los demás, en eso vio unos tanques de gas junto a un grupo de guardias, disparo hacia los tanques los cuales explotaron matando a los guardias, los demás comenzaron a huir.

"Cierren todas las salida" dijo un guardia mientras huía, en eso Javier vio que la salida se estaba cerrando, Randall encontró un carro con tanques de propano y lo tomo, lo lanzo hacia la puerta atorándola antes de que se cerrara.

"¡Vamos, hay que salir de aquí!" dijo George, en eso todos se pusieron en marcha.

"No crean que van a escapar ten fácilmente" dijo alguien a través del altavoz mientras se reía macabramente, los demás no se distrajeron pero en eso salió una torreta de una de las esquinas del techo y disparo a los tanques de la puerta haciéndolos explotar, afortunadamente, ellos lograron salir antes de que los alcanzara la explosión.

"Hay que buscar algo para pelear" dijo Derek, en eso Sully vio un hacha de emergencias en la pared, la tomo y continuaron por el pasillo hasta que vieron que el pasillo se dividía en dos caminos, antes de que llegaran hasta ahí, apareció otro guardia pero Sully le aventó el hacha partiéndole la cabeza a la mitad, ellos se dividieron, Sully y Johnny se fueron por el camino de la izquierda y los demás por el camino de la derecha.

"Solo me están divirtiendo" dijo el hombre misterioso mientras se reía.

"Ríe todo lo que puedas, porque cuando te encontremos, vas a morir" dijo Johnny, en eso, vieron una puerta al lado, al entrar llegaron a una cafetería llena de guardias, todos empezaron a disparar cuando los vieron, pero lograron escapar, mientras que los otros intentaban salir, llegaron a un almacén en donde apareció un tipo con traje negro y una catana.

"Se van tan pronto" dijo el tipo con sonrisa malvada y en eso comenzó a atacarlos, Abby intento volar los más alto que pudo pero el tipo logro cortarle un ala, ella grito del dolor.

"Vas a pagar por eso hijo de puta" dijo Derek muy enojado y en eso se abalanzo hacia él, Sully y Johnny estaban corriendo por un pasillo huyendo de 20 guardias armados.

"Solo paren y dejen que los maten" dijo el tipo del altavoz, en eso Sully y Johnny llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

"Mierda, estamos atrapados" dijo Sully enojado, en eso llegaron los guardias.

"Levanten las manos y tiren sus armas" dijo un guardia, en eso, Sully tiro el hacha, ambos levantaron las manos.

"Ahora dense la vuelta" dijo el guardia, ellos se dieron la vuelta y en eso dos guardias salieron y les pusieron esposas en las manos.

"¿Porque nos metieron aquí?" pregunto Johnny enojado.

"Cierra la boca" respondió un guardia.

"Solo responde a la maldi..." dijo Johnny pero fue golpeado en la cabeza por el guardia antes de que terminara, en ese momento, Derek ya había golpeado demasiado al tipo.

"Responde, ¿por qué nos metieron aquí?" pregunto Derek furioso.

"Nunca lo sabrán" respondió el tipo, en eso Randall lo agarro de la cabeza y le rompió el cuello.

"Mejo vámonos" dijo Javier.

"¿Se van tan pronto? y olvidan a Sully" dijo el tipo del altavoz riéndose.

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Abby.

"Que han atrapado a Sullivan" respondió Randall, en eso se pusieron a buscarlos por todo el lugar, mientras tanto.

"Van a pagar por esto" dijo Sully y en eso, los guardias lo encerraron en una cámara sellada herméticamente, Sully intento pensar en algo pero fue interrumpido cuando vio que la celda se estaban llenando de agua, intento gritar por ayuda pero no lo escuchaban.

"¿Donde podría estar?" pregunto Claire, en eso escucharon gritos de auxilio.

"Es Sullivan" dijo Derek y en eso siguieron sus gritos de auxilio, la celda de Sully ya estaba casi llena, el grito lo mas que pudo pero se lleno por completo, intento golpear la puerta pero era demasiado fuerte, en eso, llegaron los otros.

"Tiene que estar ahí" dijo George, en eso Randall intento abrir la puerta pero no podía, los demás intentaron abrirla hasta que lo consiguieron, la puerta se abrió de golpe por toda el agua que había, vieron a Sully tumbado en el suelo.

"¡Sully!" grito Boo, en eso, Sully despertó.

"Es un alivio" dijo Abby.

"No tanto, tienen a Johnny" dijo Sully mientras se levantaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Johnny se encontraba atado de manos y pies en una camilla, de pie, el intento liberarse pero las amarras eran demasiado fuertes, lo que más le aterro era el aparato de adelante que estaba cubierto por una manta.

"Lindas gafas" dijo un tipo con bata de científico, era un tipo algo viejo el cual sostenía sus gafas en las manos.

"Sácame de aquí o te voy a matar" dijo Johnny enojado.

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso si estas atado?" dijo el científico con una sonrisa malvada en la cara, en ese momento tiro las gafas de Johnny al suelo y las piso.

"Jodido cabron, te voy hacer pagar por eso" dijo Johnny enojado mientras trataba de liberarse.

"Creo que esta rata necesita un poco de diversión" dijo el científico y en ese momento quito la manta del aparato revelando que se trataba de una enorme sierra circular.

"Estas enfermo, ¿cómo es que esto te divierte?" pregunto Johnny algo asustado.

"Si quieres salir, solo debes gritarle a tus amigos para que te escuchen" dijo el científico con una sonrisa macabra y en eso, encendió la sierra la cual se dirigía lentamente hacia Johnny, el tipo salió por la puerta, en eso Johnny grito para que lo sacaran, mientras tanto, los otros lo estaban buscando, el lugar era muy confuso para ellos, de pronto Sully escucho a alguien gritar.

"¿Creen que es él?" pregunto George.

"Tiene que ser el" respondió Sully, en eso se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba Johnny, vieron una enorme sierra muy cercas de él, no sabían qué hacer, en eso la sierra comenzó a cortar a Johnny el grito de dolor pero Sully logro apagarla arrancando los cables, el daño que sufrió Johnny no era grave.

"Que divertido" dijo el tipo del altavoz, en eso, la puerta se cerro y se abrió otra que estaba en frete, ellos fueron a explorar esa puerta, la habitación olía horrible y estaba oscura, en eso Derek encontró el apagador de las luces, cuando encendió las luces, todos se quedaron en shock ante lo que vieron, Abby le cubrió los ojos a Boo de inmediato, eran un montón de cadáveres de personas y algunos monstruos despedazados y colgados con ganchos el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre y habían cientos de fotografías de crímenes brutales, fotos de victimas descuartizadas, ese lugar era un matadero.

"Estos tipos realmente están locos" dijo Claire sorprendida, en eso Javier vio una grabadora en una mesa, se acerco y la encendió.

"Existen muchas situaciones que no tienen explicación, y esta es una de ellas" dijo la grabadora y en eso se empezaron a oír gritos de sufrimiento de todo tipo, de mujeres, niños, ancianos, etc.

"¡Hijos de perra!" grito Sully muy enojado y agarro la grabadora y la aventó contra la pared rompiéndola.

"Hay que salir de este lugar horrible" dijo Abby, en eso se pusieron a buscar una salida y la encontraron pero al abrirla fueron sorprendidos por unos guardias quienes les dispararon dardos tranquilizantes a todos, quedaron inconscientes.

"Ya los tenemos" dijo uno por la radio.

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto Sully mientras despertaba, cuando despertó por completo, se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado en una caja de cristal blindado en una extraña habitación, a su izquierda había un gran panel de control, enfrente se encontraba Boo también desconcertada en la misma situación que Sully, en el techo habían varias pantallas colgadas, atrás había una puerta muy familia solo que el foco del marco, en lugar de estar en la parte de arriba del marco, eran dos focos, una en cada esquina superior, vio que los otros estaban en la misma situación pero algunos no estaban separados, estaba Abby con Derek y Johnny con Javier.

"¡Y corten!" dijo un sujeto extraño, Johnny lo reconoció, era el científico pero esta vez traía un traje negro.

"¿Que quieres de nosotros?" pregunto Sully algo asustado.

"Solo decirles que el show termino y que ustedes ganaron" dijo el tipo

"¿De qué show estás hablando?" pregunto Randall algo desconcertado.

"De nuestro show, mientras ustedes se mataban en el cubo, 4 millones de personas los estaban viendo" dijo el tipo.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué nos metiste ahí?" pregunto Javier.

"Mi nombre es Carl Miller y ustedes están aquí para divertir al público" respondió Carl.

"Entonces, realmente estás enfermo, nos usaste como espectáculo para un montón de morbosos" dijo George.

"No todos son morbosos, el 99% de la gente era de países extraños, y el 1% era del continente americano, todo el mundo podía acceder a través de internet para verlos morir, solo tenían que pagar 10 dólares, la pagina se llama "mira al monstruo del armario morir", me impresiona que ninguno de ellos fueran niños con deseos de venganza" dijo Carl muy feliz.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar en esto?" pregunto Claire algo asustada.

"Es muy simple, yo eh matado desde que tenía 8 años, mis primeras víctimas fueron mis padres, deberían a verlos visto como agonizaban, me preguntaban porque lo hacía, yo solo quería experimentar lo que se siente matar a alguien, desde ese momento comencé a matar a más gente por diversión, me metía a sus casas y los mataba a todos de distintas formas, ustedes no saben cuantas formas de matar a alguien existen, pero muchos años haciendo lo mismo sin ser descubierto, pensé en algo mejor, hacer que mis victimas se mataran entre ellas" dijo Carl con una sonrisa macabra.

"No es de extrañar que desde pequeño ya eras un hijo de puta enfermo" dijo Sully molesto.

"No es impresionante, aun sabiendo quien es tu captor lo insultas sabiendo que él tiene tu vida en sus manos" dijo Carl riéndose malvadamente.

"¿Como sabias de nosotros?" pregunto Randall algo furioso.

"Todo a su paso pequeña lagartija" respondió Carl.

"Haz lo que quieras, solo déjanos volver a nuestro mundo" dijo Abby molesta.

"¿Su mundo?, pero si su mundo está aquí" dijo Carl sonriendo.

"¿Qué?, ¿tu construiste este lugar en nuestro mundo?" pregunto Johnny sorprendido.

"No toro estúpido con gafas, su mundo está aquí abajo, en estas instalaciones debajo de nosotros" dijo Carl riéndose macabramente, en eso, oprimió un botón en el panel de control encendiendo las pantallas, ellos quedaron en shock ante la que vieron, eran imágenes en vivo de mostro polis.

* * *

mientras tanto en monstro polis, todos se preguntaban dónde estaban los desaparecidos, en ese momento, el cielo y el horizonte cambio a imágenes en vivo de Carl, todo el mundo estaban en shock, ¿cómo es que un humano había hecho eso?.

"Su mundo es una mentira" dijo Carl a través de la webcam.

"¿Como es esto posible?" pregunto Derek sorprendido.

"Ahora todo su mundo nos está viendo, esto es posible ya que hace 60 años, unos científicos crearon un escenario, para unos cuantos de ustedes quienes fueron crecieron en población aquí en el polo Norte, crearon su mundo tal y como lo conocen, el objetivo de estos científicos era usarlos para colonizar planetas, ver cual se adaptaba mas y extraerle los genes para usarlos en colonizadores, pero el proyecto fue abandonado debido a que se considero algo inútil, si no fuera porque yo los encontré a tiempo, hubieran muerto de hambre, yo les di de comer, les di las porquerías que la gente tira en el drenaje" dijo Carl en tono malvado.

"¿60 años?, ¿por qué no estás muerto?" pregunto Javier.

"Muy simple, aparte de ser un famoso asesino en serie, soy un inventor, yo invente una sustancia que detiene el genoma del envejecimiento, es muy simple idiota" dijo Carl riéndose.

"¿Por qué nos haces esto?" pregunto Abby enojada.

"Porque son una basura, no me digan que realmente se creyeron esas chorradas de que los humanos los desterraron porque apestaban y comieron frutas radiactivas que lo hicieron más feos y que de ahí vino la tradición de asustar escuincles, o que vienen de una dimensión paralela, yo les inculque esas estupideces" respondió Carl feliz.

"¿Y porque no nos dijiste la verdad?" pregunto Sully desconcertado.

"Porque son una especie muy estúpida, es increíble que nunca se preguntaran como es que la energía sonora se convirtiera en energía eléctrica instantáneamente y me refiero a los gritos y risas de los niños, eso es imposible, la fuente de su energía provenía de este lugar, cada casa, cada habitación, hasta el más pequeño enchufe que encontraran, cada dispositivo que poseían, era controlado por mí, nosotros controlamos su sistema eléctrico, nunca se preguntaron qué empresa fabricaba los marcos de las puertas de los armario, éramos nosotros, las latas las fabricamos nosotros, solo es una grabadora, un generador de humo y un sofisticado dispositivo de control de gravedad, todo ideado por mí, la línea marcadora era una pequeña pantalla, así es como funcionaba, deberás creen que cuando la maldita Mary se puso a reír en la bóveda de las puertas, sus risas encendieron las puertas, éramos nosotros, nosotros controlamos todo su mundo, ustedes son prisioneros, esta es la prisión y yo soy el carcelero, realmente me hubiera gustado que esa asquerosa lagartija hubiera matado a la niña en su estúpida maquina" respondió Carl muriendo de risa.

"Eres un viejo loco" dijo Javier.

"Y tu una cucaracha drogadicta" respondido Carl.

"¿Por qué en vez de insultarnos, nos sueltas para ver que tan valiente eres?" pregunto Johnny enojado.

"Si hago eso ustedes no van a sufrir" respondió Carl.

"Eres peor que Waternoose" dijo Randall.

"Oh pobre Waternoose, deben saber que yo fui el que hiso que comenzara el proyecto de secuestrar niños, yo lo obligue a que lo hiciera, le dije que si no lo hacía, lo mataría y los mataría a todos, le dije que obligara al lagarto débil mental, por cierto, yo mate a tus padres" dijo Carl feliz.

"Vas a pagar por eso maldito malnacido" dijo Randall furioso.

"Si, yo provoque ese horrible accidente, yo entraba a tu cuarto y con un dispositivo especial y te susurraba cositas lindas en tus sueños para que no te suicidaras, yo mate a tu hermana y a tu sobrino, y me comí partes de ellos, estaban muy deliciosos, todas sus vidas fueron planeadas por mí, algunas cosas las hicieron ustedes pero lo más importante, fue hecho por mí, aparte, acaban de matar gente inocente, esos guardias y todo el personal no estaban por voluntad propia, yo los obligue para que lo hicieran, o mataría a sus familias, muchos años robando cuentas bancarias para darles el dinero como salario, se preguntara, como hacían los portales a las habitaciones de los niños, yo cree un máquina capaz de abrir trillones de portales a la vez, logre pegar los portales a las puertas, todo fue sencillo, nunca sospecharon nada, pero lo mejor de todos fue observarlos a ustedes hacer sus vidas, como a la rata azul de punto morados, o al maricon de Johnny, por favor deja de invitar a hombres a tu casa, y aun no notan que ya no traen sus heridas, yo los cure a todos, es muy sencilla la genética, están como si nunca hubieran estado en el cubo, oye Abby, te gustaba como Derek te follaba en el salón de clases cuando los alumnos no estaban, George tu realmente estas obsesionado con los calcetines llenos de hogos de los niños, Claire, no te bastaba con quemar la casa de tu ex novio, tenias que violarlo ¿vedad?, ustedes me dan asco, ahora ya saben que controle sus vidas, saben los estúpidos que se sienten al saber lo racistas que fueron con los humanos pero supieron que ellos, yo los controlaba, seguro nunca se preguntaron qué había mas allá de esa horrible isla, nunca lo podrían saber, su isla, está rodeada por cuatro enormes pantallas especiales que recrean el horizonte y controlan el clima, esas pantallas están unidas a unas gigantescas prensas" dijo Carl burlándose de ellos.

"Espero que te mueras" dijo Abby furiosa.

"Yo no soy maricon" dijo Johnny furioso.

"Claro que lo eres, admítelo, tu mejor amigo Javier lo sabe y te gusta mucho el chile con mayonesa" dijo Carl sonriendo.

"¡Eres un...!" grito Johnny pero fue interrumpido por Carl.

"Oh cállate berenjena con cuernos, ¿no te han dicho que pareces nerd con esas gafas'" dijo Carl.

"Sabemos nuestro propósito, sabemos cómo funcionaba nuestro mundo, sabemos que manipulaste nuestras vidas, pero no nos dijiste lo de asustar niños" dijo George.

"Es muy simple, antes de cometer mi último crimen, estuve explorando el polo Norte y di con este lugar, se me ocurrió darles la tarea de asustar niños cuando los vi, me recordaron a esas historias absurdas del monstruo del armario o el monstruo que sale debajo de la cama, así que decidí divertirme un poco"

"¿Como sabias donde encontrarme?" pregunto Randall enojado.

"Fue sencillo reunirlos a todos, el único que fue difícil, fue este animal, te desterraron en quién sabe dónde, pero tu error fue decirle todo a tu gran amigo Arkin, el fue obligado a rescatar a una chica, así fue como escapaste de ese lugar, el le conto todo a esa chica y ella le conto a su padre el cual fue entrevistad para saber sobre esos sucesos, el te menciono, yo vi esas noticias y así fue como te encontré, por cierto, cuando te secuestre use un dispositivo para ver todos tus recuerdos, no le dijiste a tus amigos que esos científicos te ataban a una maquina que te ordeñaban y encina te gustaba" dijo Carl burlándose.

"¡Púdrete!" grito Randall muy furioso.

"Hay lo tienen, el es un estúpido, ¿que mas quieren?, ya les conté todo, les dije su propósito, les dije de los sustos, les dije que controlaba sus vidas y les dije como los encontré, o también debí decirles que si hubieran continuado hacia la luz, serian juzgados, la gente tendría que pagar 10 dólares mas para votar si dejarlos vivir o matarlos, los iba a incinerar, la gente tendría que pensar ya que si los mataban, mataban a la niña y si salvaban a la niña, los salvaban a ustedes" dijo Carl.

"Un minuto, ¿dijiste prensas?" pregunto Sully asustado.

"Claro, o espera, olvide decirles que al ganar este juego, perdieron su mundo, gracias por recordármelo idiota, ahora mismo voy a destruirlo" dijo Carl y en eso fue hasta el panel de control, todo monstro polis estaba en pánico ante lo que dijo.

"Destruir monstro polis" dijo Carl, en eso la computadora mostro un mensaje de aceptación, la destrucción de monstro polis había comenzado, Carl saco un revolver de su bolsillo y se disparo en la cabeza.

"Ese tipo realmente estaba loco" dijo Javier, en eso, las pantallas de monstro polis cambiaron al horizonte original, las prensas se pusieron en marcha, se movían rápidamente, toda la ciudad se volvió un caos, los otros estaban observando a través de las pantallas como era destruido, no podían hacer nada, la gente gritaba, las prensas llegaron a la tierra y comenzaron a aplastar, el suelo de las ciudades empezó a reventarse, varios edificios se vinieron abajo, mucha gente intentaba parar las prensas golpeándolas con arietes pero era inútil, intentaron escapar en helicópteros pero era inútil, toda la ciudad estaba sellada, todo se estaba viniendo abajo, en poco tiempo las prensas tomaron media ciudad, la gente suplicaba por que los dejaran vivir pero no pasaba nada, tardo poco tiempo para que toda monstro polis quedara reducida a un cubo de basura, no hubo sobrevivientes, el mundo de los monstruos fue destruido.

"¿¡Por qué!?" grito Sully llorando, todos lloraban por lo que ocurrió, ellos y los otros monstruos desterrados eran los únicos sobrevivientes de su especie, en eso, apareció un reloj de 60 segundos en las pantallas, con un letrero que decía auto destrucción, las puertas de las celdas donde se encontraban es habían encendido, Sully abrió la suya y vio que conducía a Himalaya, Boo tenía la puerta de su armario, las puertas comenzaron a acercarse tanto que no les quedo otra opción más que abrirlas, Randall fue conducido a su casa abandonada, Abby y Derek tenían una que conducía a un cobertizo abandonado en Luisiana, Johnny y Javier tenían una que conducía a una casa abandonada en México, George tenía una que conducía a un edificio abandonado en Rusia y Claire tenía una que conducía a un edificio abandonado en Las Vegas, en poco tiempo todos estaban fuera del lugar.

"¡Sully!" grito Boo a Sully.

"¡Boo!" grito Sully, en eso los padres de Boo corrieron a su habitación muy espantados por lo que ocurrió, ellos temían que su hija muriera en ese lugar, lo habían visto todo en internet, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Boo no podían creer lo que habían visto, era él, el monstruo del que tanto hablo Boo.

"Mary, ¿qué está pasando?" pregunto la mamá de Boo asustada.

"Es Sully, no puede salir" respondió Boo asustada.

"Todo es cierto, nosotros existimos, yo la cuide, yo la amo" grito Sully a los padres de Boo, ellos lo escucharon perfectamente, en ese momento, el reloj llego a cero y todo el lugar exploto, las portales de las puertas se cerraron todos quedaron a salvo en esos lugares peros estaban muy tristes, la explosión destruyo todo el lugar, fue tan grande que lanzo pedazos de hielo del polo Norte por los aires, todos estaban a salvo menos Claire quien quedo en un edificio usado por narcotraficantes, en ese momento estaban siendo atacados por la policía, cuando oyeron la explosión, varios policías fueron hasta donde se encontraba Claire, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

"Por dios, ¿qué es esa cosa?" pregunto un policía, ella estaba muy asustada le estaban apuntando con rifles de asalto, Sully no podía creer que había llegado al lugar al que una vez estuvo hace 4 años, con la diferencia de que Boo estaba a salvo con sus padres, el no se enojo mucho porque Carl logro salirse con la suya, arranco la puerta y la lanzo al vacio, en ese momento, Sully vio algo enterrado en la nieve, lo saco, era una pequeña caja negra, al abrirla vio lo que había en su interior, un millón de dólares con una nota que decía "Has ganado, aquí está tu premio, un millón de dólares" Sully decidió no deshacerse del dinero ya que pensó que le podría servir para encontrar a Boo, en eso vio a un buen amigo el abominable hombre de las nieves, mientras tanto, Randall estaba en su vieja casa, la casa que encontró mientras huía de su peor pesadilla, estaba en la habitación en la que fue secuestrado, vio en una mesa una caja negra, vio que tenía un millón de dólares, el sintió tanto coraje que la aventó contra una pared, le pareció una burla de todo lo que le hiso ese sujeto, George estaba algo triste pero no pensaba en quedarse así, el estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer con su nueva vida, el también encontró una caja con un millos de dólares, Boo estaba muy triste por lo que le paso a Sully, sus padres trataban de consolarla, le dijeron que el volvería, ella también recibió un millón de dólares, Abby y Derek estaban un poco felices ya que se tenían el uno al otro, también recibieron un millón de dólares cada uno, Johnny y Javier estaban algo triste, no sabían que hacer con sus nuevas vidas, estaban pensando que hacer con el millón de dólares que cada uno recibió, y Claire estaba muy asustada, estaba siendo transportada en una camioneta de policía, tenía las manos esposadas y una bolsa negra en la cabeza, los demás la miraban con curiosidad, les llamaba mucho la atención sus manos, pies y su color de piel, su millón de dólares fue confiscado pensando que era de los narcotraficantes.

* * *

3 días después en Himalaya.

"No puedo creer que ese era nuestro mundo, no puedo creer que haya sido destruido y que nosotros seamos lo últimos de nuestra especia" dijo el hombre de las nieves sin verle mucha importancia.

"Todo era una mentira, nosotros siempre fuimos controlados y por un loco, solo para jugar con nosotros" dijo Sully triste.

"Anímate, todavía sigues vivo" dijo el hombre de las nieves.

"Mike esta muerto y Boo es todo lo que me queda, voy a hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla" dijo Sully triste mientras miraba al cielo nocturno.

Fin


End file.
